The Lonely Track
by gleekymcgrey
Summary: 2 years and seven months since they lost Temperance Brennan in a plane crash.But what happens when all these years she was kidnapped? How will Booth, and the others find her?Will she ever be saved, or will they lose her...permanently? BxB, some A&T :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One~**

There was a steady and soft drip, drip, drip on something thin like the sink...most probably from the loose grip of the faucet. She could feel her wrists burn with every movement, by the friction from her skin and the rough, thick rope that bound her hands from behind.

Her eyes flickered open, once again adjusting to the void darkness before her. There was just nothing to see. Except for her heavy, panting breaths of never ending struggle, everything else was pin drop quiet. As far as memory served, she'd been in that loony bin for quite some time. A few months, maybe two years at most, as what she believed.

Her stomach growled. Clay, at least that's what he made her believe of who he was, most often than not, gave her canned and preserved foods, even violating her vegan way of living. She couldn't remember the last time she had 'real' food. Like the ones she used to always order on lunch times with Booth. Booth. _Where are you Booth._ She said to herself, more like a statement than a question.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_"I just think that there's a possibility that If I die..." Brennan finally opened up, after a long time of Booth trying to dig into what brought her so attached to their just-solved case._

_Booth scoffed, "Whoa, Bones. Don't talk like that."_

_"We're all going to die, Booth. That's not...preventable." She reasoned. Booth nodded, though the idea of his partner 'dead' dead made him sick to the stomach. Then she went on,_

_ "If I die, I might disappear unnoticed, Booth. I am..." She looked away, and took a short moment to hold back soft sobs in the back of her throat._

_ "I am alone. Angela has Hodgins, you got Hannah, Cam has Michelle, Sweets has Daisy..."_

_"Bones, hey. Don't say that. When you die..." she felt his throat clench by his own words. "...I'll notice. I'll know, Bones. We'll all do. 'kay?"_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><em>

His last words rang endlessly in her mind. If she believed in irony, she'd have thought how strange it was how their last conversation seemed to fit the event that happened the morning after. Disappearing without a trace.

Brennan thought it would be better if she really was dead. Like everybody else believed. Burned into ashes from an unfortunate plane crash. That way, they couldn't find her remains. Not a thing that belonged to her, or anything.

_Dead._ If she really was dead, she won't have to suffer anything from this love sick admirer slash perpetrator **Clay Summink.**

_Clay. Clay Summink._ He belonged to the few people Brennan classified as...**brilliant.** Like the gravedigger, only he was literally handsome. _Charming._

Suddenly heavy footsteps filled the air. Brennan shivered. It felt like being one of the captives in a horror movie, only worse. The door swung open, allowing a short glimpse of the environment outside her...cell. She found out a few months earlier, she was being held in a modest home. Sometimes she heard children laughing. Music ringing, church music playing. But most of the time, it was just Clay and her.

Clay let out a sharp cackle, turning on the switch on the side of the door.

"Hey Tempe."

His voice pierced through her, like a thousand pricks to the heart. She used to secretly love to listen to the English accent. But now, she saw no beauty in it anymore. The voice constantly haunted her even in her sweetest of dreams. Always chasing her, inflicting pain.

"How are you, love?"

_No answer._

He stepped closer, and placed a tray of yet another round of unhealthy food for her on a small, marble counter.

_No answer._

"You know, you should be all warmed to me by now. It's been two years and seven months for god's sakes."

The information bore sharp holes into her sanity._ Had it been almost three years already?_ She definitely lost track of time. A tear fell from the corner of her cheek unnoticed, as she glared coldly at the man who caused her life to turn upside down. "Why..." her voice cracked from not enough usage. "...why are you doing this..."

Clay returned a sharp glare, with a devious smirk planted on his pretty lips.

"You're suffering, cause you didn't choose me. Remember?"

"I chose nobody." Brennan reasoned coldly, like she had always been.

"Oh puh-lease." Clay said, exaggerating badly on his accent. "You should have known better, Temperance. Oh, and...before I forget. You must know, the FBI agent. What...what's his name again?"

_Booth. No, no, this could not be happening._

The thought of Clay knowing how Booth was scared her. Her eyes widened, ideas of all sorts, good and bad, came rushing into her mind.

"What did you do to Booth?" She cried out, struggling once again with the knots on her feet and hands, forgetting all the burns on her wrists.

"Ah, see. You actually choose him. Even without saying._ Poor little rich girl_,-" he grinned at his words. "I've learned that from Titanic."

She continued to struggle, and wanted to do just one thing : _Save **Booth**, in whatever danger Clay put him into._

Clay stepped dangerously closer, leaned over her and put a finger softly onto her trembling lips.

"Shh, shh. Easy, girl. Calm down, sweetheart."

She shrugged away from his touch, wriggling her body in an attempt to make some distance between Clay and herself.

"Don't hurt Booth. Please..._leave him be_."

He raised his arms in the air indicating innocence. "I was just gonna tell you, he's moved on. You wanna know how much good he had done?"

Of course Brennan would want to know. But she shook her head sternly. She knew he'd tell her just about everything anyway. Clay chuckled, and it irked her how her suffering became his amusement.

"Oh, you'd want to know he's engaged now. Ahh, sweet little couple. I, myself, am a fan of those two. Very cute, I should say." He mused, enjoying the way he watched how her features contract, in trying to hold back her reaction to his 'news'.

Brennan felt herself sigh. Though she didn't know for relief, or...frustration, or shame. "You make contact with Booth..." she clenched his eyes close. "...and the others in my team?"

"Your team?" Clay mocked at her emotional unstability. "I thought you're dead?" he asked, then laughed at his own ridiculous, and unfit joke.

Brennan only glared. Though some kind of an itching feeling went over her. The kind of itch that made her want to see her friends again. Her family. Clay only noticed how much she struggled, and even thought of more ways to hurt her more.

"Interesing thing, is that, he's engaged to your replacement. I knew he had a thing for forensic anthropologist, aye." Clay went on.

_Replacement? It had to be Wendell. He...he had my highest mark._

Suddenly, a feeling hit her. She was certain she felt that many times before, but was too proud to admit it to herself, or to others. _Could I be feeling jealous?_

It was like as if her world turned sideways, up and down, and she remained in the center of everything, stationary._ Of course Booth would move on. He's...he's that kind of guy. I missed my chance. I made a mistake, I missed my chance. _She could only shake her head._ Too late now._

She didn't notice as Clay put the tray on the floor close to her, and only regained sanity when he touched her hands, untying it so she could eat.

"I demand green leafy vegetables on my plate. If that's possible." She said coldly, trying to hold back her emotions. She'd never want him to see her weak, though she was sure it was exactly what she was doing all the time.

Clay let out a sharp laugh.

"You amaze me, you vegans. I don't even buy veggies." Clay replied, mimicking a nauseous reaction. "Never liked how they taste."

Brennan scoffed, turning away. Clay grinned, and motioned to the heavy steel door. Before leaving, he turned to her one more time.

"One more thing, darling. I prepared a room for you in the attic. Hope you like lavender."

Silence. She wished he would just go away

"I love you, Temperance. If you would just agree to marry me, we'd be free and very happy. Think about that, sweat pea. Think think think." He merrily said.

The very thought of marrying him made her want to throw up.

At least, he left with the light on.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

He liked to prepare rooms for her. A decent one, actually. Everything would be neat, and clean, and would smell of fresh flowers straight from his garden. Sometimes, she played 'Pretend Psychologist' and tried to assess and study her perpetrator. From the outside, no one would ever suspect him of something horrible.

Clay was handsome, tall, charming. But inside he was a lunatic. Psychopath. Very similar to a sadist.

Clay prepared pretty rooms for her, but, one wrong move of trying to escape, and she was sent back to that cold, dark room nobody probably knew about but him. Stubborn as she had always been, she tried to escape each time, and always failed.

But something inside her churned when he decided he 'forgave' her aleady. A few more hours. She could plot her escape again. This time, she'd be more careful. She'd put all her smarts into it, and nothing would stop her. But for now, she'd eat the horrible steak he gave her, and then drift off to sleep and slip into a sweet oblivion that had become her recreation, _dreaming._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N : I've thought of this for quite some time now, and I hope you like it. Partly inspired by my addiction to Mara Clara, a soap here in my country. The idea of Brennan's possesive admirer is from that show. Next chapter's already up, see if this would get a little attention, then I'd update.**

**Please review ;) Let me know what ya think.**

**Disclaimer : I have a lot of bones, but I do not own Bones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two~**

Every news channel busied their stations with stories and feature presentations about Brennan in the first year of her death. As time went by, everything seemed to turn quieter, and quieter, that she feared time would come Brennan would forever be forgotten. Five months from now, it'll be her best friend's third death anniversary. _How did that happen?_

She remained stationary since the day they first heard about the news, and everybody else was moving constantly, moving on with their lives._ Even Booth._ She thought it was selfish of her to think that he woudn't move on, but the wish existed, nonetheless. Booth would soon marry Brennan's replacement, Julia Bernard. The idea made her sick, but she needed to keep it to herself. He had the right to move on, and Angela knew, Brennan would always be a part of Booth, no matter what.

"Angie." Hodgins called out softly, but it still made her jump from her seat. "What's on your mind?"

"You know the answer for that." She replied sternly.

"Ange, I think you should talk to Sweets. I understand how you feel, but...Dr. Brennan wouldn't like this."

She turned away, stood up and busied herself with a pile of sketches she planned on organizing.

"I'm just sad, Hodgins. I miss Brennan. Am I the only one still wishing she'd still be here?" Angela sighed. She just didn't know how to put her emotions into words. She was getting better. But lately, it was all coming back to her mind with not much intention. It was like an_ intuition._ But she wasn't sure _why...and...why._

"Hey, whoa-" Hodgins scoffed, "We all miss her. But we have lives, Ange. We should move on. If she was here, she'd say..."

"We're being irrational, yes." Angela said, letting out a small smile slip through her lips.

Hodgins tagged along a smile on his own, hoping for their conversation to head somewhere. "See? That's what I thought, too."

The chuckle they shared soon vanished into thin air. "This isn't just about Bren, is it?"

She sighed, nodding slightly.

"It's just unfair, Booth and Brenan did not have a chance to be together. They worked for seven freaking years, and...not once, had they admitted their feelings for each other. It was beyond obvious, Brennan had feelings for him. And Booth, he loved her too. It's..." she trailed off, sighing in frustration. "...and now, Booth."

"He's engaged with Julia. And, you're not okay about it." Hodgins continued what she was to say.

Angela sniffed, and tears came running down her bare skin before she even noticed them coming. "You know I secretly planned..." sniff, "...planned Booth and Brennan's wedding. I vowed to design the best wedding gown for my best friend. It was stupid, really..."

"No it's not." Hodgins reassured her. "You're a very good friend, Ange. And she knows that."

Angela nodded, but uncertainty still dominated her.

"Sometimes, people need to explain things to her. She didn't know much about social skills," She recalled the times when she had to tell Brennan that some things were only metaphors, resulting to a heart felt laugh. "She was cute when she was confused. 'I don't know what that means', 'I don't understand', she was..."

"Beautiful, yes."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Booth sat in his office, a smile adorning his blooming features. Julia had been of great help towards his recovery. He really moved on. His desk now had a picture frame of him straddling Julia on his lap, in the middle of some crowded and chaotic carnival scene. Beside it, was a smaller picture of him and Brennan. It was taken after a case, a night in Founding Fathers spent with the team. She was so happy that day, that she smiled almost everytime, and during the night, she got downright perky, that Booth had to take a souvenir of that night.

She was smiling from ear to ear, _her arm around his neck, her face close enough to his face, that it almost looked like she was going to kiss his cheek._ He kept a goofy grin, doing silly gestures with his fingers. It was an image of pure joy. At first he couldn't imagine doing cases without her anymore.

It just felt impossible. But, it was true, one could move on.

Knock, knock. Booth came back to his senses and turned his gaze to the man outside his office.

"Agent Booth?" said the tall, blonde man. "I'm Chandler Sullivan."

_Top ranking FBI agent as of 2008._

It took a moment before Booth could process the name before his ears. And then the information finally hit him.

"Oh, yes! We talked on the phone. Come on in, sir." He stood from his seat, and paid his respects to the very known former FBI agent.

"Drop the sir, agent. I'm retired." Chandler humored. He was thirty six, unmarried, and it was quite a controversy on why he retired early. But no one dug deeper into it.

"Alright. I'll call you, Chandler then." Booth shot back. "How can I help you?"

Booth admired the man. He used to be every FBI agent's go to person for advice. He was as tall as Booth, just as big, just as hot. He had sparkly blue eyes like those described in romance books, and an English accent that blew women away.

"Nothing, really. The news is all over the office, if you know what I mean?" Chandler teased. His blue eyes beaming as he spoke. He was quite a catch, if Booth would have to assess.

Booth tilted his head, shaking it sideways. "Ahh, my case?"

"Ah, you gentleman. The engagement!**_ FBI hero soon to marry Forensic Anthropology sweetheart_**?" He exclaimed. Booth wondered how the news got to him, but he was amazed nonetheless. For a moment he felt like one popular dude.

"Oh, right. Well, thanks bud. Yeah, I'm engaged." Booth replied with a casual smile.

Chandler then settled himself on one of the seats beside Booth's desk, catching a glimpse of yet another woman inside a dainty silver frame. "Agent, that's a lovely woman you have there." He complimented.

Booth smirked, "Oh yeah. She's...she's amazing. Julia's really amazing."

"Oh and that too, really beautiful." Chandler reasoned, "But I first meant, that...woman." He pointed at the joyous picture of Booth and Brennan.

Booth sighed a shallow breath, as the image of his deceased partner sunk to his mind. "Oh yeah. Have you met her? She_ was_ my partner."

"Hmm, I'm afraid not. Must ba a tough FBI woman, huh?" Chandler said, flashing his cocky grin.

"Oh, no. She didn't work for the FBI. She was a..." he trailed off, feeling his own throat tighten as he spoke about Brennan. In the last few years, he avoided telling stories about her, though he had fully moved on. "...forensic anthropologist. Julia is her replacement at the Jeffersonian."

The story finally sank into Chandler mind. "Oh god, I'm sorry. Yes, I remember Temperance Brennan. I'm sorry, agent. That was so long time ago, didn't remember who this lady was."

Booth smiled, "No problem, man."

Uncomfortable silence filled the air. It was such a surprise for Chandler to visit, but he was grateful. Besides with the few conferences and other gatherings in the past, it was better to have a mentor, one on one.

"Ahh, we should grab some lunch. I remember, when you were at my house in England, you despised our tea." He said, letting out a playful chuckle. Booth tagged along, nodding in recognition from his memory.

"Julia and I have some lunch plans. Perhaps, you'd like to join us?" Booth invited.

"As long as she woudn't mind, agent." Clayton replied, as a some sort of acceptance.

Booth shook his head, "Nah, she wouldn't. And drop the agent, Clayton."

Chandler chuckled, nodding all the while. "Alright. As you wish, Booth."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hello there :) Just wanna say this quick! It's a fast paced story with short chapters :) I really hope you like it! Please leave a review. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:** Shadow Brennan**

The greatest road block that was stopping her from escaping, was a device Clay modified and tweaked, and he attached to Brennan's wrist. It seemed to her that it was a some kind of homing device. He once told her about the consequences if she tried to distance herself far enough for the alarm to tick off. It was set to keep her within a hundred and fifty meter radius, and if she went beyond that, one of her friends would blow up.

Once, she broke the rule, because of course, she didn't believe what he was capable of. By the end of the day, Sweets' office blew up, source of explosion was said to be a bomb modified to look like a simple pen. Sweets was safe, but Brennan couldn't risk any of their lives for her freedom anymore.

"Tempe, I'm home." Clay called out from the ground floor. His voice alone sent chills up her spine. Made her sick.

There she laid on the comfortable mattress, in a room adorned with pretty furnishes, and yet, she still thought of it as prison. Because it was what it was. The homing device in her wrist made steady beeps, watching its screen as the distance went lower and lower, as Clay neared her room. The knob turned, and there he was, standing by the door, holding a tray of fruits for dinner.

"Ahh, getting comfy dear?" He mused, placing the tray over a small table.

Brennan only glared. She couldn't stand being with him in the same room, let alone talk to him.

"Hmm, I have something for you. Might help with the coping, I guess?" He wore an evil smirk on his face, as he handed Brennan a small manila envelope. Brennan sat still. "Come on, dear. Open it."

Clay handed the envelope closer, and she found herself itching to get a hold if it. She reached her hand out; struggling with the cuff he tied her to some metal ring. "That's it." Clay mumbled, surrendering the envelope to Brennan.

Her fingers were shaking, as she reached for the contents. Slowly, she pulled out several 8r pictures. It was of a drop dead gorgeous woman, sweet, and elegant. Brennan looked up at him, stopping at the second picture.

"What's this?"-she asked.

"Behold, Julia Bernard. Soon to be, you know..." He muttered teasingly, taking advantage of Brennan's state.

Brennan felt herself let out a shaky gasp, as she went on to the third picture, fourth, fifth...And then she knew she couldn't play weak in this game. Showing weakness would only motivate Clay. She cleared her throat, "What's this have to do with anything?"

"You know, I just thought you might want to see who your partner ended up with." He explained, grinning like a foolish puppy.

Brennan shot a cold, hard glare, returning the envelope to him, but secretly kept one. "I don't see why I would wish to know. Do you; have a crush on this Julia? You seem, interested in their engagement."

Clay lost composure, and his ears seemed to ooze with smokes of anger. Brennan then knew Clay had more issues than she ever imagined. If only Sweets was here. If only...any of them were.

"Lucky for you, I love you so much."-he said, his jaws clenched. Clay took the tray, and placed it on Brennan's bed.

"You know, I have a business preposition for you, Bren."

There was something in his voice that told her gut she wouldn't like whatever it was he had to say. She didn't bother looking up, and instead moved as far as the chain links of her feet would allow.

"Marry me." Clay said, as serious as serious could be. Brennan turned her gaze on him, completely dumbfounded. She couldn't believe he asked her to be his wife. He actually made her life a living hell. Even when marriages didn't mean anything to her, there was no chance in the world would she agree to be Clay Summink's wife.

"You asked me that before." She reminded him.

"I'm asking you again."

"No!" Brennan shrieked, "I'd rather starve."

Clay chuckled, and walked closer towards the bed. "Starve, aye?" He mumbled out of composed fury, and took the tray back from her. "As you wish, love." He leaned forward, in an attempt to close the distance between them. Brennan shrugged, and pushed him away with all the energy she had.

"Get away from me!" She spat at him.

Clay bit his bottom lip, and backed away with a playful smirk.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Julia Bernard. She was such a smart, young woman. Three years younger than Brennan, but also less brilliant. The Jeffersonian already found the best anthropologist they could ever find, and it was Brennan. No one ever questioned that.

Julia came in a few months after Brennan's death. She got what she expected. Untrusting colleagues, especially the artist, Angela. She knew the very reason. They were Brennan's people. And, even after two years, they still were. Though she had warmed up to them, drinks after cases and small talks during breaks.

She was five foot six, auburn hair, round emerald green eyes, and porcelain white skin. Her lashes were perfectly curled, her lips thin, but of a sweet kind. Tall, and lean, and vintage were mostly her fashion choice, and she looked rather beautiful in it. But it was her out going, and honest personality that took Booth closer to her. Her anthropology career was one thing. Julia reminded him so much of his beloved partner.

"Ahh, Dr. Bernard, you need me?" Wendell swooped into her office, clutching a handful of case files.

Julia looked up, "Yes, Dr. Bray. I've been told that the Maluku Islands files were sent to your desk?"

Sure it was sent to him, three days ago. It just bothered him so much, that his mentor's hard work-Brennan-in the Maluku project would all be taken care of by Bernard. Wendell, and all the others were convinced of Julia's abilities. But the Maluku, was basically the last dig Brennan worked on. She gave up so much for it.

"Dr. Bray, do you have the files?" she asked again, this time, striking the bossy tone.

Wendell snapped up, nodding immediately. "Yes, I have them. The files were addressed to me. I just noticed them this morning. I'll bring them to you right away Dr. Bernard."

"Hmm," She sighed cautiously. "Alright, send them in."

Wendell let out a relieved sigh. Glad she didn't dig any deeper, though it was apparent that she was suspicious. She had always been, for the last two years and a half. Then, he disappeared to the busy crowd, thankful that he didn't work for the doc, but for the Jeffersonian itself. If he was an intern then he'd be kicked out.

"Hey, man what's the rush?" Hodgins ran into him, noticing the uneasiness Wendell himself wasn't aware of. He stopped by his trail, and so did Hodgins. "Well, Dr. Bernard's asking for the files now. The Maluku Islands files."

Hodgins gasped as the reason for it occurred to him. "Oh. Oh no..."

"I know she has the right to have them, but...this is Dr. B's project, Hodgins. We all feel the same way about this, right?"

"What's going on? Wendell-" Angela snapped at them, her personal sketch pad clutched on her side. "-you seem, distracted?"

"Ange, I'm about to give Dr. Bernard the Maluku files. It's...Dr. Brennan and Dr. Wick's project. Mostly, Dr. Brennan's."

"Wendell," Angela said in a low, calm whisper. "I understand. We all do, and we all feel the same way about these things. But, Bren would want her project to go on. And, Julia's our best bet. She's...actually good at what she does."

"Besides, it'll still be credited to Dr. B, right?" Hodgins asked.

"She will share credit with Bren and Daisy. It works that way." Angela replied.

Julia wondered what took Wendell so long to return. Peeking by the double door of her office, she saw Wendell, Hodgins and his wife, speaking to each other by the side of the platform. They were distant enough that they couldn't hear whatever it was that they were talking about. Eavesdropping wasn't her thing, but her gut told her they were talking about her.

Walking up from behind, she cleared her throat. "Who will share credit with Dr. Brennan and Dr. Wick?"

Wendell and Hodgins were facing their backs on Julia, so Angela had to deal with Julia's suspicious, and somewhat underestimated glare. "Dr. Bernard, hey there. Hey uhm, I got to go. Still have a lot of skulls from Limbo to sketch."

Awkwardly, Angela hurried to leave.

"We were just talking about...you know? the..."

"I'm not stupid, Dr. Hodgins. Actually, I'm quite smart. Both intellectually and emotionally." She boasted. Brennan did that so many times when she was alive, but coming from Julia, it had a different, mean vibe. She smirked, and went on.."From what I've heard around here, Dr. Brennan...she was a hard, cold mentor."

Hodgins' ears rang endlessly, her very words echoed through his mind. Could she be really talking about Temperance Brennan? He couldn't help but develop fury against the woman before her. Brennan was more than a colleague to them. "Whoa," Hodgins spat at her, and leaned forward like he was going to put a hit on her, Wendell had to get a grip on him. "-How could Booth even like you?" He dropped the bomb.

"Excuse me?" Julia shot back, her pitch unusually higher than the usual.

"Oh! I know. I bet he doesn't know what you think of Brennan. Does he?" he went on, his eyes blazing with fury. It wasn't long till the squints gathered around to see what the commotion was about. "You will not talk about Brennan that way, Julia. You're not her. Obviously, she's no like other, may it be in forensic anthropology, or as a person. She may be emotionally detached...but..."

"Come on, man. Let's go." -Wendell said, tugging Hodgins with his arms. "Simmer down, Hodgins."

Julia stood, dumbfounded. "What does Booth have to do with anything..."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Cam swooped in through the crowd, and made it her initiative to stand between Hodgins and Julia.

Hodgins eventually regained composure, and straightened his lab coat for added posture. Turning his gaze from Julia to Cam, he shook his head. "Just a little misunderstanding, Dr. Saroyan." He scoffed, and eventually disappeared to his office.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cam unusually let the issue go. Probably because, she was on Jack Hodgins' side, Julia thought. Barely surviving the weight of the stares that the witnesses gave her, she returned to her office rather embarrassed. Seven-thirty in the evening. In fifteen minutes, Booth would come and pick her up for dinner. Sure he'd also pick up clues on what just happened.

Since she started working in the Jeffersonian Institution, she knew what was ahead of her. The looks of Brennan's previous colleagues was not a problem. But their suspicions and distrust of her capabilities was a different story.

Julia resided in the same office Brennan once occupied. Continued most of her works, and dealt with her people. Every finding she made, they compared to Brennan silently, if they weren't too brave to tell it to her face. She leaned against the back of her chair, picturing the woman that she had been constantly compared to.

As long as she existed there, she'll forever live in Temperance Brennan's shadows.

But she thought she had something Brennan could never have experienced. Her imperviousness, it was what drove Booth away from her. And Julia thanked her for that matter.

"Well..." Julia whispered to herself. "I got the ring."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~ **Regrets**

Booth tried not to put a finger on what was wrong with Julia. When he picked her up at the Jeffersonian, he couldn't just ignore the heavy weight of the stares from some of the squints. He got worried. If memory served, it was the same chill he felt when he first spoke to Julia, only a few months after Brennan's death. He knew how the squints idolized his late partner, and sure they had thoughts of what he and Brennan really were.

After his and Julia's first date, he could feel a hint of disappointed from Angela's face, though she made it clear that she was happy he moved on with his life.

Hodgins, acted a bit too strange when he ran over him in the hall. He didn't bother saying 'hi', instead he avoided his gaze. A part of him, mad and bothered that Brennan's friends didn't seem to like Julia Bernard. When, equally, she was as brilliant with Brennan, that's what he thought. The other part of him, felt guilty over constantly turning down his old friends because Julia insisted that he should stay with her.

That night, their dinner was just a 'dinner'. _Nothing special._ Julia was quieter than the norm, and Booth...was distracted. Not being able to bear the uncomfortable ice that was slowly tearing them apart, Booth offered to take her home, which she gratefully accepted.

Even inside his car, she remained quiet.

He would not want to pry, _but...I'm his fiancé. I have the right, right?_

"Jul...Hey." He finally said. Julia turned her gaze from the busy streets to him, her eyes somewhat glassy, and teary. She didn't say a word, but her eyes were enough to explain her feelings. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Uhm..." Julia sighed. "Hodgins...and I,"

"-did he put up a fight with you? That'd make sense, since he avoided me this evening." Booth snapped at her, already becoming so protective over something he didn't fully know about.

Julia was smart. And she chose to trim down the story for her better good. For now. She nodded, "Yeah, it's...like..."

"I'll talk to him, alright?" He reassured her, and placed his free hand on top of hers, squeezing it gently.

Though, Julia thought it wasn't a good idea. AT ALL. If he spoke to Hodgins, he'll find out what she said about Brennan . . . and Booth loved Brennan. Julia knew that. Immediately, she shook her head, "No, Seeley. It's fine. We're good."

With her good acting, she had wrapped him in her little finger. And Booth, he was undeniably head over heels in love with her.

Booth smirked; rest assured that Julia was alright. "Okay. But next time, I'll talk to him, okay? This isn't the first time you had a fight with Hodgins...and..." Hodgins isn't the scandalous type of guy. But he chose not to include that in his little speech. "...don't worry; he'll eventually warm up to you. He's still trying to move on without Bones as his colleague. They'd been through a lot, Jul."

_Yeah, I see that._ "Hmm, I understand."

Just then, she turned quiet again. He chose to let her awkwardness pass. _There was still so much to learn about Julia Bernard_, Booth thought.

For the last time of the day, he leaned over, closing the distance between his lips and her ears, and gently whispered, "I love you, Jul. that's..."

"A constant?"-Julia cut him off. Booth chuckled, nodding in return. "I love you too, Seeley."

He watched her descend from his car, and as she walked the familiar pathway that led to her big, white door.

Booth was happy. He was sure of it. But a sting of regret lived on in his heart-_I should have given Bones a chance. She should have given me one chance. She had...nothing to lose._

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"I'm really, really, upset Hodgie. I really am." Angela mused, with a familiar disgusted tone mixed with her normal voice. Hodgins sat quietly in the living room calmly, though Angela could tell he was just trying to hide his fury. He promised himself not to throw a fit at home, especially when Michael and Catherine were with them.

"Don't be upset with me." Hodgins replied back.

Angela showed herself from the kitchen, arms crossed together on her waist. "Am not, Jack. Not at you."

He let out a relieved sigh, and moved aside so there could be enough space for Angela. "I was just...protecting Dr. B, I know what I was doing, Ange."

"I know you did."

"I never thought Julia would..." he sighed."...could say things like that against Brennan. She didn't know her."

"Brennan was nothing like Julia thought she was..." Angela reassured him. "...we know that. In fact, she had a very...big heart, ya'know."

Hodgins smiled at the memory of his late friend. "Yeah, you're right Ange..."

"So tomorrow, you'll apologize to her."

Hodgins snapped, "What? Are you kidding me? She started it!"

"Please don't be such a kid, Hodgins. And besides, she has to apologize too. You just...say sorry to her first."

"Ugh." He scoffed. "Fine." But he had a better compromise. "Only if, we will pick up Cath and Michael in your dad's house this weekend. Are we good?"

"Alright, we're good."

Suddenly, Angela's phone went off. She took a quick note on the caller ID, and it wasn't registered. She always didn't want to answer mystery calls.

Ring, ring..."Who is it?" Hodgins asked, seeing the unusual confused look on Angela. She shook her head, and waited for the call to go on the answering machine.

"I don't know...the number isn't saved in my contacts." Angela replied softly, and turned the call to loudspeaker, still waiting for the message to come in.

Moments later, a quick beep went off. _"Angela it's...*sobs* no! Get away from-" _and the call ended.

Angela gasped, "Oh my God, Hodgins..."

"It may only be a prank call, Ange...let it go." Hodgins said, though he himself believed he just heard something that he hadn't heard in years. The very idea of it sent goose bumps all over his body.

"Hodgins, didn't you hear?" Angela pointed out, tears already streaming down her cheek. "It...It sounded exactly like Brennan!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Some nights, Clay chose to sleep beside Brennan. With all her might, she would try to distance herself from him in the medium sized bed. Tonight, he did the same, and must have forgotten to take his phone back in his pocket, because it freely hung from his hand closer to her side.

After all her plans of safety and precautions for her escape, the phone couldn't be more tempting. It'd be an opportunity for her to let her friends know she was still there. Hence, they'll start looking.

Slowly, she reached an arm out to the phone, careful not to shake the bed to wake him up. Luckily, it slipped through his palms effortlessly. She sighed in relief, and slowly turned the screen on.

Damn, security code. First thing that came into her mind: _Temperance._ That had to be the code. And she was right. Just as always. Brennan then dialed the first digits she knew by heart: _Angela._ She could trace the call if it would last for more than thirty seconds at least, or if not, she would recognize her voice. She held the device into her ear, getting more and more frustrated, and her best friend wouldn't pick up.

A brief moment later, she only reached her answering machine. Brennan sighed, and hurriedly spoke into the receiver. "Angela it's..." SLAP. Clay woke up. She realized she wasn't being so careful with her voice. He leaned over, and tugged her hair to him. "No..." she fought back. "Get away from me!"

He took his phone from her, and released Brennan. She fell onto the bed, hitting her head slightly on the headboard and curled up into a ball. All she could think of is the piercing pain, and the call she just made. She only hoped for it to be recognized. She needed to be found.

"Do you think you can escape me just like that, huh?" He was blazing with fury. His eyes spoke nothing but of anger he couldn't control. His hands curled into a hard fist, without him noticing. He lifted an arm in the air, and his fury landed on Brennan's cheek line. She gasped in pain, and covered herself for another punch coming.

That night he adorned her porcelain skin with angry black bruises.

Brennan couldn't stop wishing she'll die with it. _Death doesn't hurt. This, and life. It hurts. A lot._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Angela couldn't bring herself to sleep.

It had been five hours and forty five minutes since the mystery caller reached her machine. She played the call over and over again with headphones on, and couldn't stop comparing the voice to her best friend's, and the harm Brennan could be in. Hodgins was bothered too, but he chose to regard it as a prank call, and not get his hopes up.

Three more hours before seven, and she was already so willing to work. First things first, she'll figure out the call. But three hours felt like forever, and Angela couldn't hold the itch to herself any longer. Hopping out of bed, she hurried to the bathroom and took a warm, gentle shower. When she decided to have had enough, she stepped into her little closet and put on the first clothes that she pulled from the neat stack.

'Got to go work on the call. Bring me breakfast in the morning, Hodgie. Thanks, and I love you'. Said her tiny note beside Hodgins' pillow with a signature 'Angela ;)'. She then grabbed her purse, and stopped by the shiny metal rack to put on gladiators that were jazzed up with tribal beads and graphics by her.

Without no further ado, she snooped into the garage and pulled into the driveway.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

All night, he tossed and turned endlessly in his bed. Something was bothering him, and he hated the fact that he couldn't put a finger on it. Like something inside was missing from him

and the problem was he wasn't sure just what. He took a short glance on his bedside clock: **_4:47 am._** He hadn't slept at all.

He reached for his phone, and dialed Julia's number-but soon he ended it. Julia would need lots and lots of sleep for work in the morning. Sighing, he dropped the device to his side, and couldn't think of anything else, but...Brennan.

Times like this, he'd show up in her street and would find her light on, then he'd come to her door with Thai food and coffee. She'd tell him 'if you continue to bring me food this early we'd be fat'. And he'd say 'Don't worry. We'll still be partners if you get fat' with a Booth-y grin. It occurred to him, he hadn't used that smile for quite some time...well, two years and seven months to be exact. When Brennan passed away, a part of him died with her. It took him months to accept that she was dead, and a longer time to start living again.

_"Booth, its Hodgins." The voice on the other end of the line was shaky. Unsteady, and...Frightened. But Booth was too sleepy to notice. He groaned. "Now what, bug guy."_

_"Booth it's..." he stuttered, and Booth couldn't be more annoyed._

_"Hodgins, what the hell..." He scoffed._

_Hodgins let out a sob. Booth snapped to reality, too awake to hear everything on the other end. He could make out the sound of a woman crying. Angela, most probably. "Hey man, what's the matter?"_

_"Turn the news on..." Hodgins mumbled._

_"What do you mean turn the news on?" Booth shot at him, and hurried to his living room to turn on his TV set. He switched to the news channel. His heart jumped at the scene before him. A plane crash. "Hodgins, why..."_

_"G-man..." Angela took over the phone. "Brennan's..." Sobs...sobs..."Brennan's gone, Booth. She's...she's on that plane..."_

Booth snapped back to reality, and found himself struggling with heavy panting breaths he wasn't aware of. He wondered why the memory was coming back after all those years. Was this Brennan's ghostly way of trying to tell him something? To stop his wedding, perhaps? No. Bones would want me to go on.

He glanced back to his clock again: 4:59am

Then it crossed his mind. Maybe a part of him would be temporarily fulfilled if he indulged himself in things that used to belong and be a part of Brennan. Booth crawled out of his comfy bed, and put on the first pair of jeans and shirt he could find. He promised to shower later before heading to work. But for now, he just needed a fix. Where to? The Jeffersonian.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Except for Micah the night watch, there was nobody else in the Jeffersonian. She believed in ghosts, Angela had so many encounters with them in high school and college. But she was never afraid of them. In the first weeks of Brennan's death she couldn't stop wishing to see an apparition of her best friend. A glimpse of her was so badly needed.

She sat in front of the Angelator, her handheld control making squeaky, steady beats as she meticulously rendered the call to a higher definition. If it was high enough, she'd be able to trace possible locations from the background, and eventually, compare frequency with Brennan's voice.

"Good...hmmh," She mused, satisfied with what she was getting so far. It would take an hour at most to convert it into the highest possible definition. Hopping off her sturdy stool, she transferred to her couch, feeling the slightest bit of drowse. "Great, now I'm sleepy."

Without much intention, she eventually fell asleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Booth pulled into the nearest parking slot to the door. From the outside, the building was dark. But sure there'll be guards and night shift employees. He jogged to the entrance, and trailed the familiar pathways of the building.

"Agent Booth, it's a surprise to find you here this early?"

Booth turned to where he thought the voice came from, grabbing his gun lightly from his side. He smiled sheepishly, only to find out it was Micah, the night watch. "Hey, buddy. Good morning."

"Likewise, agent." Micah said back. "What brought you here? Hmm, I haven't seen Dr. Bernard around, just Miss Montenegro."

_Angela's here? _Booth chose not to ask and find out himself. "Oh uhm...I just wanted to look around, Micah. I was up the whole night."

"Why were you awake?"

"Cause I couldn't sleep."

Micah chuckled, "Funny it is, Dr. Brennan answered me with the very same words when I ask her the question every time she's here this early."

"Oh yeah?" Booth joined him for a quick laugh.

"I used to bring her cookies. I've been here for more than twelve years already. Dr. Brennan…she was the best any institution could ever have." Micah praised. Of course she was the best. Booth was well aware of that.

He nodded, as he let himself on a trip down memory lane. _Bones…was no like other partner._

"-the thing is...I miss Bones. I miss our field trips, catching bad guys, undercover_..." Wanda and Buck._ "...solving cases stuffs, oh I got to go, buddy. Mind if I look around?" _Oh damn, am I really opening up with the night watch?_

Micah shrugged with a smile in the corner of his mouth. "Oh not at all. Just be careful with the relics, agent."

"Yeah, of course..." Booth smiled in return. "Catch ya later, Micah."

Micah took off, and Booth watched as the elderly man make silly dance steps with his feet. He chuckled, shaking his head, and went on his own way. The first plan on going about Brennan's stuff was tossed aside. Angela must be up to something worth his time.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

He jogged his way around the corner, and on to Angela's office. From a short distance, he saw her application running without moderation. He stepped into her office, and found her lying on her orange and black couch. He tiptoed his way closer, as not to disturb her, just to take a glimpse of what she was doing. But she was too sensitive to noise, especially in a pin-drop quiet surrounding. The next moment, she was wide awake, startled.

"Easy. It's just me, Ange." Booth whispered into thin air. "What are you doing here?"

Angela scoffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to..." He sighed. "You know...look around...Brennan's..."

"I see." Angela cut him off in his stutter. "Her personal belongings from her office are in the box to the left." She told him directions. But Booth chose to look em up later. He looked forward to what was Angela doing that early. They didn't have a case or anything...

Booth nodded, and pointed to the screen. "What's this, Ange?"

Angela drew her attention back to her big screen. "Oh, it's...a call. I'm trying to analyze it. It's very strange, but I...didn't want to get my hopes up without really looking into it further."

"Hmm, a call? Go on, I'll listen to it."

Angela was a bit hesitant, but he could see she needed someone to share it with. Like it was too big for her to bear.

She nodded, and pressed a button from her control and an audio file went off. "...sounds...familiar Booth." The moment the file played, an eerie chill crept up his spine. He

couldn't withdraw his attention from it. Like his whole world got caught up in that short audio file.

"It's Bones." He mumbled. His voice shaky.

"Sounds like her..." Angela pointed out. "I will still compare the frequency and etcetera of this voice to Brennan's, but until then, we can never be sure. Booth, she...died in that crash. There...there was no way she could have survived that. And if she did...why is she not here with us? Three years is a lot of time?"

"Bones..." He heard himself sigh. "Bones would...never walk away without a reason, Ange. She has a reason."

"Yeah, Bren's..."

Angela sighed, half-agreeing to Booth, the other half, still playing safe for her feeling's sake. "Like I said, we'll never know. Right around eight, if I'm lucky, I'll get the results then...I will call you."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N **_:Thank you for reading!__ I hope you like it! Next chapter, the search begins. :) Remember this is a fast paced story. Short chapter all the way. :)_

_ Please review! You have no idea how much they mean to every writer :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**

Clay cursed endlessly as he paced around the room. He didn't look so organized that moment like he had always been. He was worried. Maybe because he knew Angela and the others would find a way to get to her. Or…he worked for someone. Brennan thought about it before but since it was only Clay she constantly saw, the idea grew distant and void.

If Brennan made a call, it could screw their whole plot. And it'd be Clay's fault.

**_He'll be toast._**

"You!" He pointed a finger on her, furious like fire. Brennan jumped at his sudden shot, moving away from his certain smack. "You'll never get away now, Temperance."

He blabbered, on and on. He clenched his jaw, and the next thing she knew, another hard slap landed on her already bruised face. Brennan didn't have the slightest strength to fight back. Everything…everywhere, just felt sore. And painful. But at least, she made progress that night. The wrist device broke during her struggle. That should be a plus.

"You just minimized your life span, honey."

She sucked in a breath. _No, not like this. I will not die like this. Not like our…victims._

"How would you like that? Joining your dear mum finally."

"Let me go!" She cried out as loud as her already sore throat would allow. All her walls had gone down, and she immediately found herself going back in time. Foster homes…car trunks…pain. Suffering. And no one was there for her except for the man causing her all her pain.

"No!" Another slap. Brennan fell face on to the bed, squirming in pain.

"Your friends will never get to you. Not until you're all…skeleton." He said, leaving evident scare tracks upon Brennan's features.

"Don't be so sure." Brennan said back in a barely audible whisper.

She could only trust. It would be her only shot. "I believe in my team. They'll get to me."

Without so much warning but the fury in Clay's blue eyes, he made a tight and painful grip on her bruised arm, and dragged her to wherever he pleased. She cried out, though she knew it'd be useless. They were isolated, no one would hear.

He tagged her along with him down the narrow staircase, not really caring whether she hit the wall or a step. Then he tossed her inside a dusty closet, and opened a big, vault-like door, like those in ships, only, the locks were complicated. Each possessed codes to unlock.

He opened it so easily, and pushed her inside the stinky, cold room.

She was back in the cold box again, and she doubted she will ever get away now. There was no way out unless he kills her, or better yet, it her friends would find her sooner than later.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eight twenty three in the morning. Hodgins woke up with a small piece of paper on his pillow. Remembering the voice from last night, his gut made an awful churn. But in spite of it all, a glimmer of hope lived on.

_He knew what he heard._

_He knew that voice so perfectly._

_He lived with that voice. _

_But it could be anyone._

_It could be a professional rendering that made it sound exactly like Brennan._

As promised, he stopped by the Pancake House and ordered in some chocolate treats for his already busy wife. If she left around dawn, she'd probably have some results by now. Hodgins did the sum in his head.

It barely took ten minutes to get to the Jeffersonian. Traffic was unusually light.

Hodgins made his way through the familiar corner. As he neared the office, she noticed almost everyone were there already.

_Wendell, Cam, Sweets, Booth._

"Guys, what are we doing here?" He said in a form of greeting, and placed Angela's breakfast on the top of her desk.

"Waiting for Angela's results…" Booth said back. Hodgins felt a bit of a chill in the way he looked at him. Probably about Julia.

"You heard the call?"

They all nodded in unison. "Of course. It's…very strange." Cam said.

"I don't even need the Angelator to recognize the similarities." Wendell seconded.

Hodgins sighed. "It could be anyone…"

"-it could be Bones, Hodgins." Booth shot back, more hardly than he intended to. He realized his rage and anxiety was taking over him. He sighed deeply, and took a moment to breath. Eventually, he simmered down. "It's not so impossible. We live in a world of crimes. This, might be just another case. We just…have to wait until the application confirms it."

_Tick, tock, tick tock._

The screen cut to black, and in a few seconds, it was back to Angela's work pad.

"Here it is." Wendell exclaimed, and braced himself as they watched the screen come up with charts and graphs only Angela seemed to know about.

"What does that mean, Ange?" Booth hurried to ask, not being able to contain himself.

Angela only gasped. Before she even realized, a tear already escaped from the corner of her eyes.

"It's a hundred percent match to Brennan's voice. And I assure you it's not edited or rendered call in some way. It's a raw file. Meaning…" She wasn't sure if she had to be happy or worried about Brennan. She was alive, but in danger. Snapping herself back to reality, she cleared her throat to finish delivering her finding. "…the message came from Brennan herself. She's alive!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

She couldn't believe she slept through the soreness of her own body. Even breathing became a chore. With every movement her respiratory system makes, it only proved her that some of her ribs were in pretty bad shape. Clay had hit her several times before. But this was the hardest blow she had ever received in her entire life.

Brennan looked around. Same environment. _What could she possibly expect?_

There was someone outside.

_Someone else besides Clay._

_Voices, of…Clay and a woman. _

_His visitor, perhaps? No. They are fighting. The woman has apparent power over him. _

Brennan concentrated deeper, and tried to listen to the conversation outside her door.

"She called her goddamn friend!"

"What? Which friend of hers? Damn it!"

"She said something…Angela. Yes, yes. Angela Montenegro."

"Damn it, Clay. We're screwed here. Damn it."

"What do we do?"-he was clearly panicking-"Her friends. They're smart people. They'll find Brennan here sooner than we think."

"Well then." The woman scoffed. "Finish her."

Brennan felt her heart skip a beat. Could this day really be her last? _No…I want to see them. Booth._

_Angela…_

_Hodgins…Cam…Sweets…Zack...My Squinterns…_

"I can't do that." Clay protested. "Violet, I can't do that."

_Violet? That's her name?_

"Coward!" The woman yelled.

"I love her, Vi! I've been bad enough, but I don't kill. I—I don't—kill!"

_Clay loves me. That's not love. Love…like Booth said…it's…nothing like Clay was doing_

"You're a coward!" She shot back.

"You can't make me kill Temperance."

Laughter.

Silence.

"Well then. Let me show you how to do it."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews! If you could only see my face while reading them. :D lol. **

**So yeah, on Monday our classes starts. I'm not sure If I can update more cause I don't have internet in my **

**room, but we have wifi at school. Wish me luck! First day in college.**

**Again, thaaaanks for the review and the alerts! :) Keep em' coming. Teeheee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Her days were ending. She was well aware of that. Brennan was completely petrified. Her stomach growled, but food was the least of her concerns now. If there was just any way to escape at all. But as she studied herself, bound together in a chair with chains, it felt impossible. Hanging by a thread, with no one beneath to catch her.

Her agony seemed to grow deeper as seconds became minutes, minutes to hours…hours to days…She doubted she'll last a week. The woman seemed determined on taking her life. Will I end up like our victims? _One, two, three years from now, they'll only identify me with my bones?_ No.

_The door swung open abruptly, ang it banged against the concrete wall producing a loud, piercing sound. She wasn't sure if it was the lighting, or her vision, but she could only see a shadow. Woman._

_Brennan sucked in a deep breath, and squeezed her eyes shut for what was ahead of her. Freedom, or the very much more possible: Death._

_"Temperance."_

_Brennan looked up. The voice wasn't of the woman she heard earlier. There's another one? No. She knew the voice._

_"Darling, Tempe."_

_"Mom?"_

_Brennan choked out the word, tears already pooling her one precious, but now scarred green eyes._

_"Mom?" She repeated, blinking twice in an attempt to shrug the…hallucination? Brennan put it that way._

_Christine smiled. "Don't give up."_

_Her mother had the most reassuring smile she had ever seen. She had her magic on Brennan. Just one smile, and she'd feel rejuvenated, and refilled with hope._

_"Find your heart, and take faith from that."_

_"I—I don't know…" Brennan stuttered. What are you trying to tell me? "…I don't—know what that means…"_

_"Find your heart, and take faith from that." Christine only repeated. Slowly, and slowly, she was fading away into a ball of bright light. Brennan struggled. Obviously, she didn't want her mother gone._

_"Mom, no!" She cried out to her. "I'll go with you!"_

_The apparition didn't flinch as it headed straight to the light. In a blink of an eye, Brennan was alone again. Like she had always been. At such point, she could only hear traces of her mother's voice in the back of her mind._

_"I love you."-and the voice itself, was fading away too. "Trust your instincts. You're almost there."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"She's coming back now." -Clay exclaimed.

Brennan felt her back on the floor. She didn't remember lying down. All she could recall…was sitting on the chair, her feet and arms wrapped in an old, rustic chain. She couldn't feel her body, which felt great for her. For a moment, she didn't feel the pain.

"Tempe…" Clay said again, tapping her cheek quite harshly.

She groaned. The pain free moments were gone. She squirmed in pain, and moved away from Clay as far as her very little strength would allow. There was another person in the room. She felt Clay talk to someone when she was partly conscious.

But as soon as her eyes fluttered open, only Clay was there. Though she could hear light clicks of some heels on the cold pavement heading its way out. When she was conscious enough, he cruelly dragged her to the side of the room where a new pole stood, and tied her upright. The bruises were worse when on her feet. Clay knew that, and of course, he did that on purpose.

"Don't do this." She cried out, as her muscles cringed painfully.

"It's your fault, you know." He whispered coldly. He himself was shaking. Disorienting. "You shouldn't have called your friend."

"I want to live." Brennan replied immediately, hoping to strike a nerve in Clay that would let her go. But that was impossible. He couldn't possible let her go after nearly 3 years of having her captured.

"No way out now." Clay said. Brennan promised not to break down and show weakness, but she couldn't contain herself. The truth always hurt. True, it will set her free. Through death, in her case.

"The woman's going to kill me. Please don't let her…"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled to her face. She shrieked in terror and shock. She'd never heard somebody yell that loud. He was flaming with fury; he looked like he was going to beat the rest of her again. Brennan cried, as soft as she could. "Shut up, bitch! You put me through this trouble, and you deserve this!"

"Please no…" Brennan pleaded. But too late now, Clay was fast like lightning, and so was his fist. She felt his knuckled on her jaw line, and everything else cut to black. But he tied her well. She remained upright even without consciousness.

She felt pain again. Clay was satisfied.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Did she recognize me?" Violet asked. When Clay saw her, she was leaning against the door, smoking a stick of branded cigar, and a half-full bottle of root beer in her other hand. She was like most rich women in cities. Composed, reserved, well dressed, and smart.

Like Clay, no one would ever suspect her of something distasteful. She was young, and charming. Violet Summink, Clay's younger sister. But her story was far more different from Clay's. While he grew up in a rich family in England, she grew up in America in a house close to a stable. There were so many reasons why she manned Brennan's captivity. While Clay went crazy over Brennan because of love, Violet wanted revenge. Brennan and her team were the key to her mother's unveiling of true work. She was twenty seven; jobless and her mother was all that she had. She would have had to face thirty five years in jail for the murder of two men, but to free herself, she committed suicide. Violet never forgave herself and Brennan for that.

"How do you want to proceed?" She asked Clay.

"I don't want to go to jail." He admitted, "…Vi…what are you going to do?"

"Kill her today before her team gets in here tomorrow. That's what I am going to do, okay?"

"Violet, no. I've killed people before, but I do not do 'murder'. If you do that…" He warned her, but she was tough like a rock, and big brother was no excuse for a roadblock.

"I thought you want to come clean?"

He stammered, "—yeah."

"Where's your FBI spirit, huh?" she teased. "I want to come clean, Clay. So…it's either you're going to step out of the way, or you're going to help me. You have a choice to make."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_Everything felt new, and fresh. The sun was bright, and felt warm and soothing to her skin. When exactly was the last time she saw the light? That was a long time. Brennan stood in the middle of a field of flowers. She was alone, but deep inside—she knew she wasn't._**

**_There were movements in the weeds, and a soft, soft thumping of someone's feet on the golden daffodils and lavenders._**

**_"Bones!"—Booth? "—Bones over here!"_**

**_Brennan turned his way. The moment she met her eyes for the first time in a long time felt like such bliss. A tear escaped the corner of her eye involuntarily, as she hurried to meet him halfway. "—Booth!"_**

**_But something was wrong. So incredibly wrong. As she and Booth closed the distance from each other, everything turned darker and darker, until there was barely light for their way. A force she couldn't explain was tugging her backwards, farther and farther from Booth. In the middle of everything, he stopped trying._**

**_"Booth, help me!" Brennan cried out, but he wasn't moving. "Booth!"_**

**_Somewhere along the dark, she realized there was a woman behind Booth. She was…luring him away from Brennan. Then everything else cut to black._**

"Booth!" She screamed out, and regretted it the moment it slipped through her lungs. She cringed at the pain once again, and took a long time to calm down and be still. It was just a nightmare. They…they don't mean anything…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this. teehee. :) And yeah...I'm working on chapter eight, and we got some Booth/Julia moments there. Promise, you're going to hate her. And yep. The woman will definitely proceed with her *plans***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Not one word was said after Angela broke the news. It was just way too much for a normal person to bear. You'd have to be extraordinary to be able to take it in right away. The clock ticked on to nine fifteen. But it was like the room itself remained stationary while the people outside moved too fast. In four months they thought they'll be remembering Brennan in her third year death anniversary. They'd offer flowers on her grave, say prayers, recall memories, laugh at the happy ones, and try not to regret the bad ones, like every June seventeen of the past two years.

All these years, they'd been too busy moving on. Each one couldn't help but blame themselves by not doing anything, while…Brennan; all these years had been in serious trouble. And no one was there to help her.

"Hmmh…" Sweets cleared his throat, determined to break the ice that was getting harder and harder with each silent moment let on. Everyone else turned to him, their eyes reflected nothing else but shock…there were hints of curiosity, some of pain. "I understand that we are…having a hard time…"

"Stop going shrink on us, Sweets!" Booth exploded. They didn't see that coming. All along, he was calm, and still, but no one knew about the rage he kept to himself all along but Brennan until that moment. "I'm sorry. I just—have to…"

Angela put a hand over his shoulder, giving him an understanding look.

"Should we announce it?"—Cam asked, half-suggesting.

"Camille…" Booth let out a frustrated sigh. "I think we shouldn't. We must keep this to ourselves. The person who has Bones might be a media man, or…a professional. It could be anyone. We're just going to put Bones into a worse. Believe me she'd been through a lot."

Booth sighed.

He had a lot of ideas…he just couldn't make them real now. They needed a moment to take it all in. The information that Brennan was alive was a lot. But Brennan in certain danger was a different thing, and was just unbearable.

_"Why can't you go? What are you going to do this weekend?" Booth had asked Brennan during a drink at Founding Fathers._

_Brennan's features lit up the way she smiled. Obviously, she had something going on that she wanted to share to him. "Well…I'm off to New York tomorrow. There's a dig in Bronx."_

_"A dig in the big city?" Booth asked again. It was pretty much everything he did that night._

_"Yes. It's a small project…they just need me there to confirm some ossified bones found under an old lady's bungalow." She went deeper into the details. She loved forensic anthropology so much._

_"Oh…uhm, that's too bad Bones." He said, a frown already forming in his face. "You'll miss Michael's first birthday. Does Angela know?"_

_A flash of guilt struck Brennan's features. She nodded slightly, "Yes, she does. I explained to her that Michael will have many birthdays in the future. Besides, I'll be back the next day."_

_"Yeah." Booth tagged along, and tried to sound reassuring. "Don't forget to call Angie, okay?"_

_She nodded, giggling excitedly. How could Booth stop her, when it was basically her life's work waiting for her in New York. And she had a point. Michael will have lots of birthdays to come._

_"Don't worry Booth. I'll make up with the lost time." She said, as empathetic as she could be._

_"Of course, I know you will."_

_Silence came afterwards, and that's when he decided they should call it a night. Brennan didn't protest. And, she had a flight scheduled the next day. But it felt like she wasn't ready to go home just yet. She'd been much more awkward and silent the whole day. After even their case, the silence remained._

_"Bones…you seemed so…attached today. Personally." Booth shot through, hoping that he wouldn't regret it later._

_"I just think that there's a possibility that If I die..." Brennan finally opened up, after a long time of Booth trying to dig into what brought her so attached to their just-solved case._

_Booth scoffed, "Whoa, Bones. Don't talk like that."_

_"We're all going to die, Booth. That's not...preventable." She reasoned. Booth nodded, though the idea of his partner 'dead' dead made him sick to the stomach. Then she went on, "If I die, I might disappear unnoticed, Booth. I am..." She looked away, and took a short moment to hold back soft sobs in the back of her throat. "I am alone. Angela has Hodgins, you got Hannah…"_

"Booth…I think you should go home." Hodgins' voice bore into his sanity, and Booth then snapped back to reality. He blinked a few times…and only proved that he was mentally out for the last three minutes.

Once he regained composure, he found the urge to disapprove. "Go home? Bones is in danger. We have to get to her as fast as we could. I'm not going home until…"

"Agent Booth…" Sweets intervened. "Go home, take a warm shower, drop by your office, and then come back. And we'll figure everything out."

Booth would want to fight back. But Sweets has a point. He had to set his mind to the goal in front of them. And he couldn't do that if he was mentally distressed.

"Fine. We'll never stop until…"

"We know, Booth."—Angela cut him off halfway. "—we're in the same team, and we'll find Bren."

Without another word, he jolted out of the room. _There was no time for much chit-chat. Bones needs to be found…fast. **Julia**…I have to protect her. Never again will I let my girl out of protection. Bones needed me…and I wasn't there. Won't happen again. _Booth swore.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Call me back as soon as you get this, Jul. We have news, and…Ahh, I'm very tired. I'll see you at the Jeffersonian."—Booth hovered onto the device, for the third time that hour. It was unusual Julia wasn't picking up or returning her calls. But Booth chose to regard it as nothing. Usually, she went to work at noon just because she woke up late. And, there were more important things to worry about.

He showered for ten minutes sharp. Then he slipped into the first set of clean clothes that he found in his closet, and munched on an apple and biscuits. And then he brewed the strongest coffee he had, because it was all that he needed. He poured his drink into a Styrofoam cup, and crammed his way back to his car.

"Julia...call me back as soon as you get this. Keep yourself safe." He sighed... "I love you."

Booth was too occupied to think of the cars around him. He was too troubled to think of anything but Brennan. But a part of him told him he should be positive. There wasn't one case he hadn't solved…but this case was different. Too different. His Bones is involved, not the forensic anthropologist who examines the dead bodies, but the other way around…No…no, what are you thinking. You'll get to Bones before she's…He couldn't even believe his own mind. Stay positive…She's going to be just fine. You'll save her.

Where to begin? He hadn't the slightest idea. Who to catch? He didn't know. What to expect? He didn't want to think. That moment, there was one thing he was positive of. By the end of this ordeal…Bones will be safe and sound.

He could only imagine what to do once he saw her with his very eyes again. _Take her into my arms…kiss her…never let her go out of my sight ever._

He needed his partner back. Temperance Brennan. **_Bones._**

_Yeah, that should keep me going._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: Hey! :) So our school starts tomorrow. Found an internet source already ( from where I eat ;p )**

**I know I said about the Booth/Julia moments in this chapter. Sorry...they didn't happen here. But I promise...there'll be, soon. Yes, this is very very short. I'll update soon with a longer chapter. Promise!**

**I don't know if this chapter is great, but I hope you like it.!**

**Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a longer chapter, as promised. :) Take note that everything is fictional, and make-believe. Including the places and the bird thing. Thank you for your feedbacks! And keep them coming, good or bad! And I am incredibly sorry for the late update. My schedule's just crazy. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapter Nine

It had only been a day since Brennan left a scar on Clay and Violet's operation, but not one moment had they stopped looking for solutions to cover up the hole. They were too busy to at least do something to keep Brennan comfortable with her bruises. Too busy to feed her. Though it wasn't a problem. She didn't feel the slightest need for food just now. She needed to escape, and she needed to do it fast, or else she was going to die.

Though something irked her.

For two consecutive days the woman stayed in the perimeters…but not one moment had she seen her face. She was able to hear her voice, and she was sure it wasn't of anyone that she knew. And the woman…Violet, that is, was very much willing to end her life.

But she had to hope. Her team had solved the most complicated of cases before. But what if her case was going to be their first failure? _There could always be a first time for everything._

_But no…just hope, Brennan. _

Right now there was nothing else she could do but trust them harder than she ever did before.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The Jeffersonian had never been so busy. Cam decided to announce the situation to the institution, and the squints were never happier, and inspired to work, and find out what happened to their mentor. In return of the information, they teamed up with the FBI to not let the word out to anyone.

Nobody seemed to care about the extra hours they voluntarily put on, to help with the investigation. But nobody worked harder than Angela…and Hodgins. And Booth.

Angela, was no doubt, Brennan's best friend. She had been, for the last ten years. Even when Brennan was gone, she never stopped thinking of Brennan as her best friend; the sister she never had.

Hodgins worked with Brennan right from the beginning. Being buried together made a strong bond between them…and that bond got stronger and stronger. Brennan was more than a colleague to him. She was his sister; _metaphorically speaking_, that was what Brennan would say.

And what was Brennan to Booth?

Self-explanatory.

She was his partner. Both professionally and personally; though there was something between them that neither would want to put a finger on. Brennan wasn't just a woman. Booth knew that right from the start. The moment he laid his eyes on her; She was wearing a modest red dress, lecturing to the smart crowd about some ways to clean bones; he knew she was different than most women. She was Bones. And Bones was his and his only.

That awful morning when he found out she was…gone, his world fell into a million pieces. He never thought he could get through the never ending black hole he was in, but eventually…he did move on. It felt impossible, but it happened.

Booth would risk his life, if that meant saving Bones.

And so he did not stop looking for clues…hints…solutions...and he never will.

"Booth, I found something in the background of the call." Angela hurriedly said in her three-second voice call. Booth felt something in his gut twist and turn. It had to be a lead. Not letting another moment pass without progress, he ran to his car in the parking lot. He didn't even know how he got into the elevator in the first place. And then, he made his way straight to the Jeffersonian.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Angie…what'cha got?" Hodgins jogged to his wife's office, panting heavily. Angela stood by her equipment, steady and calm. But she was smiling. Literally, smiling. Hodgins knew it was something good.

"Found something in the background…come here. I need your help identifying these little monster's voices."

Hodgins hurried closer. "Bring it on."

"So, I've already found out that wherever Brennan made the call, it's near the sea. You could hear it clearly through the enhanced background." She stated, and played her point. Hodgins nodded approvingly.

"Can you hear the birds, too?"—she asked.

Hodgins nodded again. "Yes, of course! Why don't you run it in your program and identify the bird?"

"It will take an hour…or two. Or three, for that matter. And you can do that in like…seconds."

He got the point. If it was the usual victim; cold, and dead, and all bones; Angela could use the time to identify the specie. But in Brennan's case...everything must be done in the fastest way possible. They did not even know how much time was left in their hands.

"Okay…turn the volume up."

Angela did what she was told…turned the volume in its loudest level.

They didn't care about the people turning their heads and covering their ears. As soon as they realized what the fuss was about, they just went on their ways, secretly hoping it'd bring their mentor; Dr. Brennan; back.

"Uhm…I've heard this thing before. Ten years ago…" he mumbled, and tried to remember as much detail as possible. "…ten years ago, at the zoo. I remember they only lived in that area, these guys are very rare."

Angela hopped from where she stood, "Where is it? If these birds only live in that area, we could…"

"Mendocino County in Virginia!"

"Oh my god."—Angela gasped.

Just in time, Booth swooped in. In the same condition Hodgins was in when he came. He was frustrated…and at the same time, curious on why Angela and Hodgins had the time to be happy.

"Hey, G-man…Mendocino County, Miami. Get Brennan."

Booth had never been so ecstatic. But how was he supposed to find Brennan? There could be a lot of people in that county… "Come with me. We'll drop by the Hoover building; we'll get Sweets, and some back up."

"Sweets…" Hodgins protested. Angela scoffed.

"Honey…Sweets will profile possible homes. Now come on, Brennan's waiting."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Seeley!" Julia called out. Booth barely flinched. He was too focused on getting Brennan to notice anything, or anyone for that matter. When Julia made a quick, tight grip on his shoulder, he snapped back to the world. "What's happening?"

"Hey, Jul…I'm sorry I can't talk right now. We found where Bones is. We're going to look for her in Mendocino County."

He hurried to the door, and left Julia behind. Suddenly, she felt herself pace. She jogged back to her office, and reached for her telephone.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The sun was going down little by little. But obviously…Brennan didn't notice those little things anymore. She had not been able to since the last two years and eight months. All she felt were temperature changes. When she felt warm, she guessed it was daytime, and when the air was cool…night time. Though lately she didn't care to those things either.

She busied herself waiting for her friends to get to her. For Booth to save her.

_"You have a big, knight in shining FBI standards man who's always there for you. Cut the guy some slack."_

Why feel these things now? Why did it not occur to her…when she and Booth still worked together? Why not on that night when he offered himself to her romantically? Sometimes she couldn't help herself to wonder what could have happened if she gave him a chance. She wouldn't have ended up here.

All day, there were no shouting and yelling. It was just her, and her never ending struggle.

She started to feel the effects of not having anything for a few days now; food, water. And with the vicious woman's orders, her mouth was bound shut with a strong, silver electric tape. Damn, it would hurt upon removal.

Brennan sighed…she was the fact-trusting kind. She didn't believe in superstitions and fate. But, was else could she do? She could only trust, and have the heart of Angela Montenegro. Just be optimistic…you'll get through…

"Get me the knife!" The woman was on earshot…but it wasn't less horrifying when Brennan heard her from outside. She shivered. Now? Am I gonna die…now?

"Violet calm down, please. Do not do this." Clay protested.

The knob turned anyway… "Shut up, you moron. We're being busted!"

"Then be it!" Clay shot back. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"What are you, gay? You are a top ranking agent, for Christ sakes!"

The door swung open, and the woman stood there. Aggressive, and…forthcoming. Nothing was gonna stop her. "Give me the knife, or I'll strangle her to death."

Brennan cried out.

"No. I'm not going to let you do that!"

Brennan's eyes widened. How was it possible that Clay changed personas in…less than a month? It's not possible.

Violet only smirked. "Okay, strangle then."

Brennan couldn't move an inch as the woman drew closer to her. It felt like she had accepted her fate. The woman was wearing a purple beanie, and dark aviators. She couldn't make out her face. Just her other visible bone structures.

She closed her eyes, and waited for what's gonna happen next. The woman wrapped her groomed fingers around her neck, tighter around the carotid area…taking the life out of Brennan, slowly and painfully. She choked, but didn't fight back. She would have wanted to fight back…but there wasn't much strength left in her, both physically and emotionally.

Suddenly, a jolt of electricity shook her skin. The next thing she knew, the woman collapsed on the cold floor. Clay hit Violet with a stun gun. Brennan couldn't believe the scenario before her. It was…impossible.

She drew out a heavy breath, and she panted against her unstoppable tears.

"Booth!"—she cried out. "Booth, get me out…"

Clay presented himself as a whole new different person to Brennan. If she were a psychologist, Brennan would know he was mentally sick. But she didn't need that degree. This man has serious problems. Out of the blue, he leaned over her, and untied her hands and feet from the pole. Then carefully, he removed the tape.

"Go." He mumbled.

All these years, he hurt her…made her suffer. But he would let her go. Brennan forgave him.

She sat still for a few moments, still couldn't believe her ears. He grew impatient, and he lifted her to the air, running towards the door. "Go." He repeated, as he turned the knob with his free hand.

"Never let the woman go near you ever again. I'll go to jail, I'll pay. But Violet's…she's gonna kill you. Now go!" He pushed her so hard, she landed flat on the soft Bermuda grass in the lawn.

Brennan managed to stand, and tried to push aside the soreness of her beat-up muscles. She'll forever be in debt to Clay…no matter what he did. Before she ran, she turned to him once more, and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

If it was any possible, he moved as fast as lightning. He requested back up, and never got so impatient when the men got ready five minutes late. They were certain Brennan would seek the finest medical attention she could have, and so Angela agreed to stay at the hospital to get everything ready. James County, ten minutes more, it'll be Mendocino County. Cullen had decided not to let Booth drive. So Hodgins took over, and dealt with the very agitated Seeley Booth.

"Welcome to Mendocino County, where good things happen." Sweets read aloud.

Booth sighed. "Hope that applies to us. Damn it, Hodgins. Speed up!"

Hodgins only glared. "We're running in a hundred eighty five kilometers per hour."

Booth simmered down, and turned to Sweets in the backseat. "What do you say?"

"Uhm…most of the houses here are modest. Homey, friendly…"

"Get to the freaking point!" Hodgins yelled, unaware of the building impatient inside him.

Sweets tried to understand. He couldn't focus very well…his mind was too occupied with Dr. Brennan and Dr. Brennan only.

"Let's head to the shore." He said calmly.

A few more turns…they reached the street that was closest to the sea. From this point, the background could be heard clearly in a call. Hodgins slowed down now…as Sweets went on possible houses, which was such a chore. Every house looked identical to the other…

But Booth knew inside him, Brennan was near. He could feel her soft breath on his skin now. He just had to look harder.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Brennan strode along the shore…hoping that someone would see her. But unfortunately, no one was around. It was a some kind of a ghost town. _Where were the people?_ Then somewhere along the way, while she trailed the road with her eyes, she spotted a black SUV.

She felt her heart skip a beat.

That's Booth!

They were moving fast, and she was running slowly. She screamed, but nothing seemed to escape her mouth. Along the way, she stumbled upon a rock.

A rock.

_Hit the car with stones, Brennan._ The voice inside her said.

"Booth!" she stood, and picked up several medium sized rocks, and she tossed it into the car as hard as she could. When she missed, she tossed another. And another.

And another.

Then finally.

_*Shattering glass*_

Brennan smiled. Next thing she knew, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"Hodgins, anything at all?" Angela hovered impatiently. Hodgins choked back his words, too busy on the lookout for any woman.

"Hodgins!" Angela yelled so loud, even Sweets had heard it.

"Ange…we're looking. Please, I'll call you as soon as we have any news. Okay? I love you…but we have to focus here, and I'm driving."

Angela sighed. "Fine. Take care, and find Bren. I love…"

There was a shattering of glass. They docked, as Hodgins put the car into an abrupt halt, and tried to avoid the flying glass debris. Booth cursed.

"Honey, what was that?"—Angela asked worriedly.

Hodgins looked at the damage, then to Booth. Someone's face will be hit. "Uhm…someone hit the car with a rock, Ange…"

"Those dudes will pay!" He opened the door, and jumped off his seat. Sweets tagged along, just in case Booth needed someone to remind him not to kill whoever it was.

Hodgins stayed inside.

"Oh my, Hodgins...it could be Bren! Go, go…check it out!" Angela hurried over the phone.

Hodgins agreed without a second doubt. Brennan had effective ways of thinking. She might have seen the car, and recognized it as Booth's…and when they didn't stop, she hit the car…

"Booth!" Hodgins called out. "Booth, it has to be Dr. Brennan!"

Booth was far enough from Hodgins, he couldn't hear him anymore. He was raging with fury…but as he was close to the only person near them, he felt his heartbeat accelerate. Sweets could have sworn he felt the same.

"Agent Booth…" He gaped. "That could be…"

Booth was already running before Sweets could finish his sentence.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Violet shook in the floor. Last thing she could remember was Brennan struggling as she strangled her with her very own hands. And then…the memory stopped there.

"Hmmh." She growled. The burning skin she smelt was her own. That's when the other details came to pieces. Clay hit her with a stun gun!

She got up, and looked around. Brennan was gone.

Violet oozed with anger and fury…her plan was completely messed up! "Should've killed her when I got the chance, damn it!" She cursed.

She strolled the house, and Clay was gone. "Great!"

"I'm sorry Temperance. You pushed it a little too hard this time."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Booth ran closer, and the image came more and more familiar.

"Bones!" He felt himself shout to the world.

There she lay, lifeless in figure. Her arms sprawled on the sand…her wrists and ankles proved that she indeed struggled. Her hair was longer, but badly groomed, and frizzy. She was pale…almost white. She was barely breathing…

"Bones...!"

Booth knelt beside her, and elevated her shoulders with his hands. "Bones!" He shook her lightly. Nothing happened. He listened to her chest, at least she was breathing…critically slow. Sweets hurried to Hodgins.

"Bones…please…please…" He begged. Booth couldn't help it. He leaned over, and kissed her forehead. He would have wanted to go lower; to her lips; but he could do it when she's better. Booth hoped she would wake up like in fairytales…

Nothing happened.

The loud siren of the ambulance came louder and louder. Booth grew frustrated. Why wasn't she waking up?

"BONES!" He shouted the clear blue sky. "Come back!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Brennan never felt so eased. Finally the car stopped. But weakness won her over. She laid still on the sand. If a person were to see her from afar, they'd think she was dead.

Somewhere along the back of her mind…she could hear Booth.

She smiled from inside…at last.

But one, very loud shout brought her back to her senses. Her body jerked at the sound of Booth's voice. Like a roaring lion, it was.

"Bones?" He whimpered. "Bones…wake up."

Suddenly, several pairs of hands assisted her to a stretcher. She was being lifted. Booth stood up. She was too tired to open her eyes. What's the point? They found her. There was nothing to be worried about.

"Bones…please, open your eyes."

_"Really, Booth?"_ She replied with her mind. "_I'm alive."_

"Bones…" Among the many hands that worked on her, she felt his hand. It was warm, and comforting…very Booth-like.

"Booth…" She mouthed his name. Very little voice managed to come out, but…it shall be taken care of later. Slowly…she flickered her eyes open, and adjusted to the light. She hadn't seen natural light since that day…and it felt so unfamiliar to her now.

"Insert fluids. She's dehydrated." One man said. She felt a prick on her arm, and jerked up at the pinch. Booth held her hand immediately, and she squeezed back in recognition.

Her eyes were open now. And Brennan was fully aware of her environment, finally. They were on a truck…with paramedics and doctors.

"Booth…" She asked for him.

"Bones!" He came to picture. He was grinning…from ear to ear. He looked…beautiful. "Hey Bones…" He repeated, and his hand came in contact with her cheek, being careful not to poke on the bruises. His eyes were glassy…and teary. She had never seen him that emotional before.

"Took you so long to come back, Bones…" He mumbled, and fought against the tears. "I'm gonna take care of you. You're safe. I'm here, Bones…"

Brennan used up the tiniest bit of energy she had left in a smile.

"I missed you Booth…"

And she went blank again. But this time, Booth let her be.

_You're back, baby._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o_-_**

The doctors said Brennan was going to be just fine. She just needed lots and lots of rest, and nutrients to restore her strength. The tests suggested that she had not been eating since the night she called Angela. And that was…almost three days now. And within that, she hadn't drunk water, so she was dehydrated to the extreme.

Now she was just sleeping. Though not peacefully. Times like that, he'd wanted to remind her that she was safe now…and nothing she could do to get rid of him. Hours…and hours…she just lay still on the hospital bed. Several fluids were connected to her IV line, but other than the ghostly pale look, she was alright physically. In fact, she had never looked so beautiful to Booth.

They wouldn't know her emotional being until she wakes up.

Two years and eight months of isolation, plus certain harsh ways and suffering, they at least expected for the worst attribute of the abduction to Brennan's way of living.

Angela was already soaked in tears of joy when she saw her best friend being carried down from the ambulance. She never thought of this to happen. Brennan was so alive. Rest assured that Booth was not going to leave her side; she and Hodgins went back to the Jeffersonian and delivered the joyous news.

The squints were very happy, that they've already decided that they will make February sixteen the 'Temperance Brennan' day. Cam thought is sounded more like remembering Brennan's death, but sure it wasn't what the employees meant. And Cam joined hands with the event.

Two more hours…and Booth himself fell into a deep slumber while watching over his Bones. Julia returned his call eventually. It turned out she'd been working all day in Limbo and left her phone in her office; which was so unlikely of her.

The bigger picture was…of course, Brennan's alive.

"Hmmh…" she croaked. At least now, her voice was back. Her doctors gave her treatment for the pressure from the strangling. Booth felt her movement, and was wide awake the next minute. Her eyes were opened, and she studied her environment cautiously. "Where am…"

"Hey Bones, you're in the hospital." Booth said to her, as he reached his hand out to hers, squeezing it gently. Those little gestures made Brennan feel secured.

She looked to her side, and a glimmer of joy adorned her crystal clear green eyes. "Booth...?" She asked, more like to herself than to Booth. His heart broke…

Brennan had been abducted for so long now…that she didn't seem to believe this part of the story.

"It's me, Bones. It's okay, you're safe now." Booth reassured her, and settled himself on her bed, sitting right beside her shoulder. "I'm here Bones."

Silently, she sobbed. He felt the weight of her head on his lap, and scratched the itch that urged him to stroke his finger through her hair. "Ssshh, I'll never leave you."

"Booth…" she sobbed harder.

Booth felt his jaw clench in fury. Whoever did this to his Bones better watch his back. With badge or without…he has to pay.

"It's alright Bones, no one will ever hurt you again. I'll make sure of that." Booth let her be, and waited until she was composed enough to speak.

She nodded slightly, and when she was at ease again, she sat up carefully with Booth's help.

"We'll talk when you're ready." Booth said.

Brennan nodded. She didn't say anything besides his name. And deep inside, she loved doing that. Only made her feel alive and safe again. With her knight in shining FBI standards man.

"You have no idea how happy you made me, and I promise you that you'll never be touched by those morons that took you from me, because..."

Brennan's heart swelled as he trailed off. She missed her chance with Booth long time ago, and she would never do that mistake again. Booth trailed his finger along her delicate skin on her face, his eyes locked on hers forever.

"Because I…"

"Seeley!" A loud, piercing voice filled their ears, and broke the bond between Booth and Brennan. They turned to the door…**Julia Bernard**. "Oh my, Seeley. Thank God you're alright."

Booth smiled at the sight of his fiancé, and leaned over for a kiss as soon as Julia was close enough. "I'm happy you're alright, Jul."

For a moment, Brennan felt like she didn't belong. All her plans were put to nothing, because she forgot to include the part that Booth...was indeed engaged. Brief seconds passed, when Julia's attention drew to Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, hello." She greeted sternly. If Angela were there, she'd know Julia was being sarcastic.

"Hello." Brennan replied in her cold, stoic tone. Not a smile, she showed to Julia. She felt it being rude, but…sure Booth wouldn't notice that. She had him wrapped around her little manicured fingers.

"Hmmh, must've felt great you're alive. And of course, with my fiancé's help."

_Fiancé_. Brennan knew she could use a little time to get used to that.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Thank you for the reviews and story alerts! :) They truly lit up my mood. I hope you're still with me. And yes, we hate Julia. lol :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

For a moment, everybody stopped working on Brennan's case in the FBI. Like they took a break from finding the person who took her, and just rejoiced the fact that she was safe now. Angela and Hodgins were very much eager to show Brennan how big Michael got and introduce Catherine to her. Especially because she was named after Brennan.

Tugging her little girl on her side, while Hodgins held Michael's hand, they walked towards her best friend's room. Last time she saw her, she was lifeless in physique, but Booth called her that she was awake now, and that him and Julia had dinner reservations.

That bitch, Hodgins cursed. He knew Booth would want to spend as much time as he could with Brennan, but he seemed so soft when it came to Julia.

Room nine five three. Angela turned the knob, anxious, and excited.

She opened the door, and Michael hurried inside. There Brennan sat on the edge of her bed, her face bruised, and pale, but she looked better.

Booth sat on her side, constantly making Brennan chuckle every once in a while. She looked happy. Though bothered, but happy. They looked perfect…if not because of the woman seated in the opposite side, it'll be a picture perfect scenario.

Angela seemed to run out of words…

Hodgins tagged behind his son, already so excited to play with his uncle Booth. Brennan was teary eyed seeing Hodgins. He was like a brother to Brennan. And it was such great pleasure to see him after all those years in isolation. Hodgins had never been so emotional himself, feeling the same way about Brennan.

That moment would've lasted, if not because of Catherine's infectious giggle. She was only a year and a half old, but she seemed to understand the situation perfectly. All eyes turned to her, but it was obvious Brennan was the happiest person in that room.

"Ange?" She choked out the words, her eyes already soaked in tears at the sight of her best friend.

Angela couldn't contain herself either…as she joined Brennan being just as emotional. She hurried to Brennan's side, and put her free arm around her. "Brennan…"

"I missed you, Ange."

"I missed you too, honey. I never thought I'd see you again…after…" she paused. This moment wasn't hers to break. "I miss you so much."

"I reciprocate the feeling, Ange. I know."

Booth chuckled. "I missed my squinty Bones right there."

Brennan pulled away, smiling from ear to ear, and looking deeply into Booth's eyes. Even with Julia there, she couldn't help giving him that look.

"I'm still me." She said, before Catherine finally tugged her hair into her little fingers. Brennan realized there was a baby girl in Angela's arms. She was too caught up with her reunion with Ange; she didn't notice the lovely baby girl.

"No, Cath…it's aunt Brennan."—Angela pulled her daughter's fingers back.

Brenna gaped, "This is my niece?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah, this is Catherine Temperance…"

Brennan's heart swelled. Made her feel still loved even after she was gone. "And this big guy…is Michael. He's four now."

"Michael's a big boy now."—Hodgins added. "He still keeps the stuffed bunny you and Booth gave him."

He stated, giving Julia a passing glance, in an effort to make her feel out of place. "Everybody at the Jeffersonian will be happy to see you again, Dr. Brennan. Sweets, Cam and Wendell will be here tonight. Their making everything to finish their work earlier."

Again, Brennan was touched. She never knew how much people cared. Even those she didn't know.

"So, what did your doctors say Bren? Can you leave the hospital soon?" Angela asked, and handed her very enthusiastic daughter to Brennan. She liked her aunt so much, and Brennan felt the same way towards the kid.

"Yeah, Bones' is all right, she just needs rest, and eat good food. She can go home tomorrow, or tonight." Booth spoke in behalf, and turned to Brennan again. "Stay with me, Bones."

Angela smirked, and felt the butterflies in her stomach that she thought was gone. She made a quick glance towards Julia, and rejoiced at her obvious jealousy. "Booth's right, sweetie. It'll be better if you stay with him for the meantime."

Brennan pondered on it for a short while, and looked back at Booth. "Well if it's alright with Julia. I might stay with you."

Booth shrugged. "Of course it's fine. Right, Jul? And besides, she doesn't live with me."

"Hmmh, yes Dr. Brennan. It's alright." Julia added merrily.

"Is that so". Brennan tagged along, and nodded. "Okay."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Angela agreed to stay for the night, after Booth left with Julia and Hodgins took their kids home. Plus, she could use the hours to tell Brennan just how much she had missed over the years. Sweets got caught up with an urgent meeting with one of his 'VIP' patient, and Cam had to go to Michelle's graduate school.

Brennan had been eating fine, and it showed how much she missed her usual meals. Angela learned from her that the man who took her made her eat meat, dairy, and other things she wasn't supposed to take. She had been a vegan since she was twelve. She didn't seem so bothered with what happened to her…but Angela knew it was still on her mind. It won't disappear in a day, but she chose to let Brennan be. There was time for everything, and now wasn't a time for reliving her pain.

"So…" Brennan broke the silence, after she sipped on her mango shake. "…how's my replacement like?"

Angela's ears rang, and rolled her eyes in dismay. "She's fine, professionally."

"Hmmh, meaning?"

"Meaning, she's a horrible person Bren. And certainly not better than you in every aspect."

_Booth doesn't like horrible people. _"How can you say that, Ange?"

Angela took a deep breath. "I haven't told Booth this story. And I don't intend to. But I won't make you promise that you're not going to tell him. Because I'd really like him to know."

"Okay…" Brennan paid close attention. "Go on."

"Well, she and Hodgins got into a little scene at the lab last month. It all started with Wendell not giving up the Maluku Islands records and notes to Julia. And…you know, she found out about it. We expected her to be upset, but not to the extreme that she'll have to say bad things about you."

_She was talking behind my back while I'm dead?_ "What did she say?"

"That you had a cold, heartless soul. I wasn't there when she said it…but Hodgins got really mad…he answered back, asking how Booth could have liked her."

"I uhm…" Brennan stammered.

She was cold at times, but she never considered herself as 'heartless'. It was pretty harsh of an adjective for a person you haven't even met. "I'm not heartless, Ange."

Angela got up, and sat beside her. "I know sweetie. She's wrong. All wrong about everything. You're the best person that I've ever met. You're my best friend, and there's one thing that I want you to do."

Brennan had no idea. "What's that?"

"Get Booth back. He's yours, and that bitch doesn't deserve him. Get your Booth back, Bren. And you won't even have a hard time, because he'll come around eventually. He's still there. I know he still feels the same way about you like three years ago."

"That's highly improbable. He loves Julia." Brennan shot back immediately. She felt her heart get crushed as she spoke. Of course she didn't believe herself, and had a little hope to Angela's words.

"Just…" Angela sighed. "Think of it."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Your reviews made my day. Always keeps me going. Seriously, I want to meet all of you and have a special Bones fans gathering! :)**

**Anyways, I enabled the anonymous reviews feature. hehe, Just Sayin'.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE:<strong>

She wished someone was there all the time. Because every time she was alone, she found herself trapped by the ghosts of her horrible experience. And during night time, it only got worse…and worse. Least she could do was hide under her covers…waiting for daylight. Even when Angela was there by her bedside, it made no difference. She was still unease, and she didn't want anyone to see that. That she'd made them believe she was still the same Brennan they knew three years ago. But the truth was a far cry from what she actually let on.

The only person she didn't want to see was the young psychologist. _Sweets._

Because she knew no matter how hard she'd try, he'd know something's wrong. And everything felt wrong.

And she'd been thinking of having Booth. It would be odd if she didn't.

She was ready to lose the last string of imperviousness inside her…but after two years and eight months…the trait built up inside her again. And she doubted if it will ever be gone.

She doubted if she'll ever allow anyone in her life again.

She just couldn't trust anyone.

Maybe even Booth. _He said it himself…when a loved one passes away, you feel it. Even without the actual information. Had he felt it? Was I his loved one? Hannah was…helping him. And now Julia…she'll be there for him._

But no matter what...she'll never try and get him back. _He's happy now._

_Maybe I shouldn't stay with him. Maybe I should…**leave.** Start fresh._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Booth hadn't slept at all. He and Julia came home early from their dinner reservation, and since then, he'd been itching to be with his partner in the hospital. His Bones. But something inside him told him that he should give Angela some time with her best friend. Besides, Brennan will be with him the moment she will leave the hospital. He'll have all the time with her. And he promised that he will take the best care of her.

His bedside alarm went off…

"Great!" He scoffed. He already filed a leave of absence covering only a week. He wanted to make sure he'd adjust to Brennan _again_ and that he'd meet with her needs. And Booth knew it wouldn't be easy.

He got to his feet, and made his bed before stepping in for a warm shower. He had the quickest shower in history. He didn't want any moment wasted without progress, and that became his motto. Then he changed into his usual getup, jeans and shirt, though this time he made sure he looked presentable, appealing…and _charming._

He grabbed his keys, and headed to his living room where all his footwear scattered. He made a mental note to have someone clean his house before Brennan comes.

Booth jogged to his door.

Turned out, someone else was there. He was surprised to see Julia.

"Good morning, Seeley." Julia smiled.

Booth flashed a smile back, happy to see his fiancé though there were some things that he preferred doing at the moment. "Hey Jul…why didn't you knock babe?"

"I didn't bother. I knew you were coming out. So…" She grinned cockily. "Let's have breakfast. The lab is not so busy today."

"Oh I…" Booth choked. He wanted to be with Julia. He really did, but Brennan…_Bones_ was his priority at the moment. "I…you know, I have to pick up Bones at the hospital. She will be discharged today."

He watched Julia's smile subside into a frown. Immediately, he felt bad. He had to think of a compromise.

"Why don't you join us? You know, get to know Bones better. She's a really good person, Jul."

"Uhm…" she hesitated. "Maybe next time? Because I have an urgent meeting in Miami. My flight is at eleven. I'll be back in three or four days maybe."

"Oh…" Booth nodded. If it was an ordinary day, he'd be wondering why she hadn't told him that before…but she said it was urgent. And this wasn't just another day. "Okay, babe. Just keep yourself safe, okay?"

She returned a confident smile Booth had learned to love. Then, his day didn't start without a loving, heated kiss from her fiancé. That made his day coincide with what he expected.

"Let's…grab…some coffee." Booth said in between kisses.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

While Brennan slept, Angela dealt with the discharge papers, billing, and everything that needed to be taken care of. By nine thirty, Brennan was set to go home. Though she was still buried deep in her slumber. Judging by the weight of the circles around Brennan's eyes, she had not slept during the night and the nights before.

_So she waited…_

For Booth, and for Brennan to wake up. With a cup of coffee in one hand, she leaned against the seat beside Brennan's bed, the other holding a remote as she flipped through channel after channel.

"Hmmh." Brennan croaked. She was half awake, half asleep. It had only been an hour since she really fell asleep, but she couldn't stay asleep for long.

Angela snapped from her seat, and turned sideways to the bed. "Hey sweetie. You're breakfast is here."

"Later." She murmured.

"Okay." Angela nodded. "Booth is gonna be here soon. Your discharge papers are all set."

"How did you do that? The offices won't be open until ten."

"Well,"—Angela smirked. "Hodgins' family is kind of a stockholder in this hospital. Talk about the perks we get. Your food is personalized, the room is very pretty and much more."

Brennan smiled back. "That's very nice. And thank you, Ange. Thanks to you and Hodgins."

"Sweetie, don't even think about it. You're family to us. Me and Hodgie both, and even to our kids."

"Just let me say thank you." She insisted. "I'm…very glad that I'm no longer lost."

"We're happy you're okay, sweetie. And there's only one person we'll entrust your safety. That's…"

The door swung open abruptly, and Booths stepped inside in a hurry. In one hand, he had a tray with three coffees. "Sorry Bones…I dropped Julia to the airport."

"Speaking of which…" Angela teased. Brennan shrugged, and gratefully took the coffee Booth gave her. "Where is Julia going?"

"Uhm…Miami. Urgent meeting." He answered.

Angela nodded approvingly. "Oh. I see."

Brennan then got to her feet, and adjusted the ties of her hospital gown. "Hmmh, I…I have to shower. I can leave this morning. Angela took care of everything."

Booth grinned, "That's very nice of you Ange…but…the offices…"

"Well G-man, don't ask. Let's just say…I worked my magic on them."—Angela bragged. "Go ahead sweetie, I'll have everything ready."

Brennan disappeared into the bathroom, and called out from inside. "Thanks Ange."

While Angela did what she promised, Booth sat on the edge of the bed.

From this day on, Brennan would depend on him for security. In other things, like food, shelter and company, he was sure he could provide her that. But protection? He let her slip away almost three years ago. And now he was doubting himself if he could keep her safe now.

"Something wrong Booth?" Angela asked, easily noticing the blankness in Booth.

"Uhm…" Booth cleared his throat. Not only Brennan expected him to protect her. Also Angela and all others. Even Max. "Do you think I could keep her safe, Ange? I failed to do…"

"Booth." Angela cut him off, and now she was standing face to face to him. "Of course you can. You're the best in your field, and not only that. Brennan means something to you, and…I know you can keep her safe. We trust you. You should trust you too."

"But I failed to keep her…"

"Stop talking Booth." Angela now raised an eyebrow. "It's alright. You can do it. And, you're the best person Brennan should be with these days…" she sighed, and the next words she spoke came out as a soft whisper. "…she's very fragile. She's not the same Bren cause of what the bastard did to her. And you know her. You'll understand."

Booth sighed. "Bones means a lot to me. And…I'll do my best."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Miss Bayou is waiting in her office." One big man said.

Violet nodded nervously. She didn't know what to expect of her boss now. Their three-year project has come to an end because of a call. She walked briskly through the familiar hallway, the bottom of her heels making a soft, click clack sound on the polished Italian granite flooring. On the very end of the corridor, was a big, white door that led to another hallway. She swiped her access card on the side, and continued on to her trail. The lighting was dimmer, and there wasn't any other door besides a grand entrance to what seemed like a room in a ten star hotel.

Once again, she swiped her access card and the door slid open.

Her boss was facing the wall, staring at nothingness. She must've felt Violet, and she turned around. She was very disappointed, and oozing with anger. "Violet Summink."

"Miss Bayou, I…"

"Shut your ass up. Where is Temperance Brennan?"

Violet felt a shiver slide down her spine. "I'm…"

"Bitch. Find her, or else…" The woman smirked. "You know who'll be gone next."

She felt a hard lump form in her throat. "If I find her, what do you want me to do?"

"Kill her. She doesn't have to come back to her old life anymore, does she? Kill her without a doubt. Use your sniper skills, strangle her…throw her on a river, I DON'T CARE. Find Temperance Brennan!"

"Yes, Miss Bayou."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

Booth knew this would come. The uncomfortable silence, stolen glances and such. He expected that Brennan had developed distance from him, or from everybody for that matter. And she was the silent, awkward type to start with. But with the experience she had, her walls only seemed higher…and harder to break now. Brennan wore a loose cotton blouse and leggings underneath a thick white Burberry trench coat. Booth made sure she had the clothes that she loved to wear, regardless the changes of her taste.

On their way home, they stopped by a small convenience store, just in case she needed anything. Booth bought a few packs of lettuce and other vegetables, and a few bottles of beers for himself. Throughout the ride to his apartment, she was silent. Booth wanted to break the ice, but he wasn't so sure _how._ He cracked jokes and sometimes she laughed, but most of the time she remained stoic. It wasn't going to be an easy ride, but Booth would do just about anything to keep her safe and sound. _For whatever helps her sleep at night._

Booth made, silent turns around corners, and then they've arrived. She'd notice changes, and he had done so much to his apartment in the last few years. Pulling back the hand break, he sighed and collapsed against his seat.

"Phew."

Brennan looked over her shoulder, and studied him. Booth turned back, and he wasn't looking at her, but rather into her. Physically she was all right. Healthy and strong. But emotionally…he wasn't so sure. And there she was again, secretive as ever. And he had to play that game where he would guess about how she felt and what she was thinking…_again._

"What?" She asked. There wasn't much emotion in her voice. Only of uncertainty…and a hint of that tone a stranger would use to another stranger.

Booth shrugged, plastered a smile on his face and unlocked the doors. "Nothing. We're here Bones."

Then it was her turn to sigh. If she was displeased or just nervous, he couldn't tell. Three years was a lot of time. And a long time in isolation and that…suffering, really twisted her to the core, even without him knowing the extent of her emotional damages.

He went out first, and opened the door for her.

"Booth I…"

"It's okay Bones." Booth reassured her even before she could finish her sentence. "It's alright. I'll work 24/7 to catch the bastard that did this to you. And I will. I promise."

She sighed. Not quite reassured, but she nodded anyway. There was a lot going on in her mind, and only a part of it was open to Booth for business. "Alright."

She went out of the car, and gradually made her way to the building with Booth by her side. He used his sniper skill to keep out on odd, mysterious people around. Everything has to be looked upon when it comes to Brennan's safety. His Bones' safety.

In no time, they were on his door. He paused to insert his silver key to the knob and turned it open.

"I've rearranged stuffs. The living room and the kitchen, and a little change in my bedroom." He stated, but her interest was not piqued in any way. "I'm sorry we had to sell your stuffs at auction. Don't worry, the money went straight to all the charities and foundations you support."

Brennan nodded. "I don't mind."

Booth continued. "Your bank money's untouched. You know, we hoped you'd come back." He mumbled. She looked at him, and he could tell she was touched. "And you're here. It's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Brennan smiled.I t still felt good to her to have someone like Booth. Like her friends. She felt her heart swell at his gesture. "I'm glad I'm back Booth."

He smiled back. At least there was a bit of warmth left inside her. He'd hold on to that, no matter how little. She made her way closer, and in turn he welcomed her into his arms. It felt like forever since he last held her close…_that close_…just her and him. Three years was a long time. And the feeling of her warm skin against his was the greatest comfort he ever had. When she was gone, his life was shattered into a million pieces. Though some bits had come to reassemble over the years, something was always missing. And then she was back, and his world was whole again. Though he had to keep that intact. _If anything happens to her…he didn't want to know._

"Hungry?" He asked, and slowly she pulled away. "I brought Thai food."

She shook her head. "Later."

He sighed. Angela said she had issues with her food. That she didn't want to eat. Or liked to eat anything. It worried them both. If she went on with that, she'd be unhealthily skinny. But Booth believed her appetite will come along. Or, he hoped it would.

"Bones you didn't eat anything since this morning. You have to eat something."

She only glared. "Later."—and repeated.

There was no point in arguing, and she would eat when hungry. "Alright, Bones. It's alright, but you will eat later okay?"

No answer.

She headed straight to the couch that already had a pair of pillows and a blanket. All she wanted to do was sleep, and more sleep. But before she could lie down, Booth already stopped her.

"Bones, no. That's my spot." He claimed, and led her to his bedroom. "You take the bed. Don't worry; I had housekeeping clean the whole apartment. The sheets are all clean and fresh, and everything."

She hesitated. "No, I'm alright on the couch Booth. And I'm smaller than you. And if you still have a bad back, chances are, it'll get worse."

"My back's just fine, and I don't care." Booth insisted. There was no way he'd let Brennan in the couch. "You stay in the bedroom."

Brennan sighed. Apparently, she wouldn't win against him now. "Okay."

Without many words spoken, she disappeared into the door.

"Just call if you need anything."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Angela had never been so enthusiastic over work. Seemed like Brennan's comeback was the boost that she really needed. Any minute now, the FBI forensics team would send over Brennan's clothes and all other evidences for the squint squad to examine. And with so much enthusiasm and will to find the guy…or the woman that did it to her best friend, Angela knew they were going to finish the case faster than any other cases they had.

Hodgins worked on slithers and tiny bits of clues that could lead the team to the actual place Brennan had been. And that too, won't take another day for him to find out, especially because he was working all the time.

They'd bring Brennan justice.

The Lab had never been easier, and the mood was lighter, and happier. Though Brennan didn't know most of the squints other than her constant colleagues, all the employees knew her well, and had a very high respect for Brennan. Booth squeezed his way through the working squints of all departments, and jogged his way to Angela's office. She had asked for updates, personally and not through the phone or anything. Michael played with his little trucks on the fluffy carpet while Catherine slept soundly in her cradle.

"Ange…" Booth called out softly as not to disturb the kiddies.

Angela looked up, and found a distressed, and worried Booth. "Booth, what's wrong?"

"I'm here for updates."

"Alright…" Angela sighed in relief. At least, Brennan was safe. They'd deal with all the other stuffs later. "How is she?"

Then it was his turn to sigh. He sat on one of the stools beside the gigantic monitor, facing Angela. "She was sleeping when I left her. She's…uhm…she's…"

"Distant, I know. And I'm sorry; I think I know what's bothering her."

"What do you mean?"

Catherine burst into a cry. Michael acted so brotherly and tried to calm his sister down. Angela smiled, and went over to her children. "Well…" Then she looked back at Booth, all the while picking Catherine up from her cradle. "Her thoughts are not mine to tell, Booth. You should…it's okay big guy…Cathy's just hungry."

Michael was becoming pesky, and Booth picked him up to separate him for a little while from her enraged sister. The little guy let out soft, adorable giggles as Booth played with him. "What should I do?"

"Just…talk to her about...your life. What we'd been like while she was gone… you know, make her feel like she's catching up."

"Talk about Julia?"

Angela shrieked. "Yeah, that could work. Bren just…" she sighed, and lulled her little girl back to sleep. "She needs to know, she belongs here. She's safe, she's loved…she's a part of you."

"She's a part of…"

"You know what to do, Booth. And by the way, FBI agents will come by your place tomorrow morning for questioning."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**I know, this is one of the weaker chapters I've written. But you know, it's nice to have a break from violence. Teehee :) Thank you for still reading this! And I promise more…_twists_ in the future. Bear with me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**If time would be nicer to me, I'll be able to update daily. Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm an amateur writer and every single review means a lot to me. Constructive criticisms are always welcome, but bashing is a no no. :) So keep your comments coming :) I hope you're still with me. And here's the fourteenth chapter. I have tests coming up, so pray for me kay? :)**

**WARNING: _Julia Bernard content._**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

_"No…" She groaned in displease. Clay was constantly touching her on areas that she didn't want to be touched. But she was bound from behind, and there was nothing much she could do but kick and wiggle uselessly. Though he never stopped. The moment his lips touched hers, she tasted liquor…and cigar, and all other unpleasant things a man could acquire during a night in a bar, or something. Furiously, she bit his upper lip and he gasped in pain._

_"What the!" He screamed, and wiped a few spots of blood from his now wounded mouth. From that, he lifted his hand up in the air and slapped Brennan on the face. She fell on the floor along with the steel stool, couldn't think of anything but the pain._

Brennan snapped up from her sleep, and noticed the sweat dripping all over her face and down her neck, leaving stains on her shirt. She realized she was panting long in her sleep. It was just a nightmare…nothing more.

She looked up to the windows, and realized that it was dark already. Though the room was pin drop quiet, she could make out Booth's voice from the living room. Brennan did not have any idea how long she'd slept. All she could remember was going inside the room…and she was incredibly tired to care about anything.

Everything in that room felt like Booth, looked like Booth and smelled like Booth. His sheets smelled exactly like him. And of all things she missed, she realized it was that thing she missed the most.

Two picture frames sat on the bedside desk. A bigger frame, depicted a picture of Booth and the woman he claimed fiancé, Julia. She had darker locks, almost like black, and her smile, alluring as it had always been. Then the other picture…_it melted her heart._

It was her. She remembered the photograph very well. It was some night after a case…t'was the most memorable night she had. It was then she realized she felt for Booth. But then, time was taken for granted…the day after that, she disappeared. She never thought she'd be back. But she was never safe. Brennan doubted if she ever will. _Well, back to the photograph._

Booth was smiling sheepishly, and his cheek touched the corner of her mouth. She was smiling from the heart, and her eyes were locked only on him. Booth was doing the same, with an arm around her neck, pulling her even closer. She was tipsy, or pretended to be, just because the butterflies in her stomach seemed so out of control…

She had gotten so buried in her thoughts…but her stomach growled in hunger. Finally it has kicked in. She could eat the Thai food now.

Wearing only Booth's sweatshirt, she went out of the room, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Yes, I understand." Booth spoke. He had his back on her, and he was too indulged in the call to notice anyone. "Oh, a few more days? Ahh, I miss you already. So much. It's alright…yeah. I love you too, babe. So much. Take care okay?"

The last seven words hit Brennan hard. She felt her throat swallow a large lump, and remained stationary to where she had first been.

"Of course I love you."—Booth repeated.

Brennan shrugged this time. She thought_, I am not supposed to feel. Booth's happy. I'm back, and…everything will be fine._

"Alright, goodbye Jul." Then he hung up. Brennan subconsciously let out a heavy breath, and the slight gesture made Booth aware that she was there.

"Hey Bones"—he greeted with a sincere, Booth-y smile. "Hungry now?"

She nodded slightly. Her shirt was soaked in sweat, and so was her hair, like she went out for a run, or something. "The Thai's on the counter. Wait; let me get you some new clothes."

He disappeared into his closet without much further ado, and Brennan dove into her food the moment she spotted it on the glass counter. It had been years since she last savored the taste of real food. This food, she and Booth used to share. Though the hospital food was great, she didn't feel like taking anything from there.

Brief moments later, she was halfway through her food when Booth emerged with a pair of tee and cargo shorts that was her size finally. "You should change, otherwise…"

"Yeah, I will." She replied, before he could even finish. She seemed to be only focusing on her food, though Booth knew there was something else…This too, he had expected.

"Yeah." Booth added, and went on with a sigh. "By the way, the FBI will come here tomorrow to get your statement."

Brennan shuddered at the thought. "Statement?"

Booth felt her pain…and anxiety…but it was protocol to every case. And this wasn't just any other case. It was special, more especially to Booth. "Bones, I know…it's hard. But, you know the protocol, right?"

Brennan didn't move. "Uhm…"

Of course she knew the protocol…she knew it all. Now she understood what it felt like to be one of the victims, instead of the other way around. That moment she regretted being so pushy at times and being insensitive when it came to the families. That moment, the fact bore into her sanity, that _it was never easy._

"Bones…"

She looked up, and found a very concerned Booth before her. "Okay. I'll tell you everything. Later."

Later had become such an uncertain period of time when it came to Brennan. Later might mean later, or never at all. And then... more silence. Up until Booth turned away, that it was Brennan's turn to open up.

**"What's Julia like?"**

Booth snapped up.

Of course she'd ask…he thought she'd ask. But the moment it happened, he was dumbfounded. An array of guilt struck him straight to the gut. _But, what was there to guilty for? _That he did not know.

"Booth?" She asked out of concern. Turned out, he was standing for too long.

"Uhm, why are we going to talk about Julia again?"

"Why not? She's your fiancée. I'm your…" _Best friend._ But three years had gone by, and she wasn't so sure anymore.

He sighed. "Well…"

She stayed on track.

"Julia is the _best girl _I've ever had. She's…sweet, kind…everything I've ever asked for a woman…she's…she's...I love her."

He trailed off with a smile. Her heart swelled at the sight of it…but there was a part of her that remained unsure about Julia. She decided though not to tell Booth any of it. If he saw her as the perfect one, then she let him be.

"That's amazing Booth." She said. "Good for you."—she added, and really meant it. But to Booth, it felt different. _Guilt_ _again_.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Pray for me and my tests in Pharmacy Orientation and History, Pharmaceutical Botany with Taxonomy, and Basic Mathematics. Thank you. :) *fingers crossed* I don't have to fail, right?_**

**Chapter Fifteen: **

_Violet never found peace after Brennan escaped. Her boss was furious…like a dragon awakened by a terrible and clumsy attack. But Brennan was the least of her worries. Violet was certain, the woman was in trauma. Three years was no joke. But Clay…he was going to surrender himself to the policemen. Surrender and reveal everything. And she wasn't ready to give up the almost glory yet. Not yet. So on her to-do list, she listed two people. Brennan and Clay. Dead or alive. More preferably DEAD._

_She wasn't going to give up the glamorous life she was living after Brennan disappeared._

_So she was going to just about anything to once again erase Brennan in the picture. And that won't be so easy anymore. The agent will be there with her practically all the time, and he was a no nonsense guy when it came to Brennan._

_Violet paced around her office, with a mechanical pencil in hand, and a long bond paper on the table. The paper will soon be filled with plans, A to D…and so on. She had to make sure if she got Brennan again, this time she won't escape. If he got Brennan again, Brennan will be dead. Without second thoughts._

_She sat back down…and wrote a few notes…_

_Every single detail was well planned. There was no room for mistakes…_

_Ring, ring ring. "037728"—the voice said on the other end of the line. Violet nodded in approval._

_"What do 'ya got Detective Mason?"_

_"Got a location on Temperance Brennan boss."—the man said._

_Violet growled. "Yeah, yeah I know. She lives in the agent's apartment. What else?"_

_"I meant aside from the house, boss." Mason justified. "I'm following her right now. She's in a cab."_

_She jolted awake. What was Brennan doing alone? "Alone, Mason?"_

_"I believe so, boss. She seems to be leaving the agent."_

_Violet grinned. "Good. Follow her, and when the cab stops, you know what to do."_

_"Of course boss."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It had been three days and a half since Brennan gave her first statement. She didn't say much, and nobody tried to push her over the edge. They couldn't imagine what she'd been through, and Temperance Brennan deserved time, and more time she wished. But the sooner she could point out the man, the sooner they will catch him, and the sooner she'll be safer. Booth couldn't do anything…

She just seemed more distant and distant…with each passing day. He wanted his Bones back, even if it was something selfish to ask for. Brennan needed him, not the other way around.

He cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner, and ate with her, though she wasn't really talking much. The last time she opened up was when she asked about Julia. After that, she only seemed quieter.

Lunch time came again. This time, he brought with him a special vegan dish from his favorite diner.

"Bones?"—he called out as he stepped inside his apartment.

The TV was off, as expected. Brennan didn't watch a lot of television shows. He put down the food on the gray, steel counter and went to his room. She wasn't there either. He was starting to worry, but when he walked near his bathroom, the shower was on.

"Bones, I'm home." He said as he knocked.

No answer. There was barely movement inside.

"Bones, are you in there?"—he asked again.

Nothing.

"Bones? I'm going in if you don't answer me." Now he was getting really worried.

Nothing. Booth counted from one to five, and jammed on his door. The water was left turned on, and it was almost like It was flooding inside. The curtain was closed, but he could see shadows behind it. He felt his heart race at the possibilities that he didn't want to even consider…He ran mindlessly to the shower cubicle, pulled the curtains…

The image made his heart skip a beat. "Bones!"

She lay lifelessly naked on the floor; the walls bore evidence that she hit her head hard with the shower knob. Blood dripped from the back of her skull down her shoulders. "Jesus…Bones…hold on…hold on…" He paced. Booth checked her pulse, and shuddered at the fact that she barely had any.

If she wasn't bleeding, he would be hesitant to put his hands over her, but the situation was too critical to think of that. His arms made their way beneath her warm, pale body and carried her out of the room. He subconsciously wrapped his bath robe around her, and ran to the nearest possible exit.

"Holy shit…what's happening man?"—One teenage guy said. Booth didn't bother answering, but the guy followed him nonetheless. "I'll call 911."

But there was no need for that. Booth himself took Brennan to the hospital before the ambulance could even put a hit on them.

He reached the hospital in no time. He didn't even remember being in the road…but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was to get Brennan to a hospital. The doctors then took her to an OR.

Waiting had been the worst condition he'd been into.

When he was alone, tears were just unstoppable. "Bones…_what have I done_."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Cliffhangers, yeah. :) But don't worry I won't leave you hanging for long. I'll work on the sixteenth chapter elegantly. Teehee :) And I posted this chapter today cause don't know when I'll be able to do so in the next few days. I hope you like it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_So, the fifteenth chapter was a kind of a prologue to the 'climax'. I forgot to tell ya; / But anyways, it will happen in the later chapters. Eighteen or nineteen. So, we're close to the end. Do you want me to continue after the 'hiatus' or after the ending, it's really over? Let me know what you think, hehe :) Here's the sixteenth chapter. _**

**_Don't be a drag, just be a queeeeeen. _**

**_Read and review. :) _**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

_"Bones' has a replacement already?" Booth was in rage. Suddenly, the pen he was holding cracked apart, and Sweets was worried that his knuckles would break next. _

_"Booth, the Jeffersonian needs a new head of anthropology."—he said, not at all shrinky, but just the normal Lance, Booth's friend. "It had been seven months already."_

_Had it been seven months already? "Felt like yesterday."—Booth added._

_"I know, Booth."_

_Both men sighed. Brennan's death took its toll on them. It was never easy. Months only felt like hours…_

_"Did you come to tell me that?"_

_"Uhm, there's another one."—Sweets said. He cleared his throat, and seemed to brace himself for what was to become of Booth. "The FBI wants you to partner up…"_

_"No." he said abruptly. "I will not."_

_Sweets sighed. Of course he won't partner up with another _anthropologist_ besides Brennan. And based on his assessment, Booth would never recover from that part of him. Unless Brennan comes back, which she never will._

_"But…"_

_"Sweets, no I will not."_

"Wake up, Booth." Her hands shook him, and he snapped awake the next minute. "Are you ok?"

Booth wasn't himself. "Huh?"

"You were…closing your hands into fists."—Brennan explained, took his hand and showed him the tiny scratches that were caused by his fingernails.

Booth felt the slightest bit of embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to be having nightmares, when Brennan was probably having some and he wasn't there for her. And his dream wasn't even a nightmare. It was just a flashback…what was there to be mad of?

"Oh I'm…" He tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out. "I uhh…"

"It's quarter to nine. When are they coming?" Brennan shrugged.

"I'll call them." He answered out of lightheadedness. He wasn't fully aware of his environment just yet.

"Okay." She said, and returned to his room. She didn't do much but sleep and eat. Or just lie down.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Updates?"

Violet swallowed a lump in her throat at the sound of Miss Bayou's voice.

"Nothing as for now Miss…"

"IDIOT!" She yelled even before Violet could finish. "Careless bitches!"

"Miss Bayou, please give me another chance. I will get Temperance Brennan back. I will, Miss Bayou."

"You better, Summink. A hundred thousand dollars for the silence of the lamb. Keep your work clean, and invisible. Temperance Brennan will not live; you have to make sure of that."

She felt a chill down her spine. "Yes."

"Now go. Take control on what she says to the media, and keep me posted."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Thirty minutes later, after Booth had showered, and called the FBI people, he and Brennan waited in his living room in vain. She was seated far from him, and she seemed to be keeping an eye on their distance. He sighed again. Booth wanted his Bones back.

The Brennan he was with wasn't the same woman he knew.

Of course she'd changed. More probably or the worst…and Booth swore to God, he'll be with her in every step of everything.

It felt like they knew each other for the first time. She was reluctant with her feelings, and he was having second thoughts on how to handle her…in her most possible fragile state.

Finally, the knock they've been waiting had come. The ice melted down immediately as Booth reached out for the door. There was Angela, and two other agents from the FBI.

"Hey Ange." Booth greeted coldly.

Angela felt his pain, and nodded in return.

"Dandridge, Grey." He acknowledged the others.

"At your service, Agent Booth." Jacob Dandridge replied. He had smooth, reddish brown, military trimmed hair, and deep brown eyes. He had a playful smirk, and well-defined, symmetrical features. The other one, Nicolle Grey was the silent type. The less dominant and smarter young agent.

Everything that had been happening to Brennan, he reported to Angela as promised, and not one single detail he missed on relaying. She went on the living room and sat down with Brennan. Booth's heart sank at how warm-hearted Brennan was to Angela. He wasn't supposed to, but he couldn't help but be jealous. Because he wanted that.

"Are you ready?" Angela asked gently. Brennan nodded. "Uhm, you know why I'm here, right Bren?"

She nodded again.

"You'll describe to me anyone that you've seen during…" She trailed off. Angela wasn't sure how to address the experience. "…those years."

Brennan doubted she'll be able to describe anyone than Clay. She only recognized the woman's voice, nothing else. The FBI agents sat down on the couch opposite to the women, while Booth stood nearby.

"He was handsome."

All four people jolted with interest. But to Booth, it was another hit. How come she didn't tell me? And it was the least of the things he expected Brennan to say.

"We just need a face, Bren. You can try, little by little."

"Doctor Brennan, it'd be better if we won't keep hanging here." Dandridge hovered. His father was a retired FBI golden boy, and domination ran in his blood.

Brennan tried to make out words…but nothing seemed to come out from her mouth.

"Charming. He was handsome…" She repeated. "No one would ever suspect him of something horrible. He was as big and tall as Booth. They had the bone structure, even their facial structure were similar. Round blue eyes, pointed nose, thin mouth. Moderate eyebrows and a dominant jaw."

Angela quickly took down notes.

"How much time will it take, Miss Montenegro?" Grey asked formally.

"I will try and have a face tonight." Angela reassured all of them.

"Dr. Brennan, could you give us more details about him?"—Grey added.

Brennan turned to Booth, and there he saw uncertainty in her eyes. And of fear, and hints of hesitance. "Uhm…yes."

Booth went into action. She needed not be pushed, especially at her most fragile of states. "Bones, it's alright. We can do this again sometime."

Brennan only stared back. She hated being seen as a weak substance, and apparently she still does.

Angela sighed. "Bren, it's okay."

"Uhm…" It was Brennan's turn to groan now. "I'm sorry."

Booth then came and sat down with her, but kept a considerable distance between them. "It's alright Bones."

She nodded, and to his surprise, she placed her hand over his, in search of comfort and company…at the back of his mind, he smiled as he squeezed her hand as his way of saying, _'I'm here for you'._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"How did it go with Dr. Brennan?"—Sweets asked. Booth wasn't in his usual work outfit, mainly because, he was still on leave.

"You're the psychologist. You guess." Booth replied stoically as he made his way to his office and Sweets tagged along.

"I think she resisted to give more information."

"Shoot." Booth said, .and then made his way to his beloved chair. "I mean I get it, she needs time. But…she's not telling me what she feels…"

"Hmm…" Sweets sighed, very doctor-ish. "Dr. Brennan knows something and she might feel that if she tells it to you, you might distance yourself from her. And, for her case, you're right, she needs time. She wants the bad guy to be caught, but she's scared and she doesn't…trust. Worst case scenario, is…she might never be able to trust anyone."

"I hate psychology." Booth replied as soon as Sweets was done talking. "I just hate it."

Sweets smirked, "Just be there for her Booth. And _first things first."_

Ring, ring… "Hey Jul..." Booth snapped up. "Yeah, she's alright. I'll tell her. Alright, babe. Keep safe okay? Uhm, more days? That's too bad. But ok…yeah, sure. Call you later Jul. Yeah, I love you too."

_First things first. How can he ever understand?_


	17. Chapter 17

**:) I'm not a entomologist so the stuffs I wrote here are fruits of my imagination. I got the compounds from my Botany book. :) Hope you like this chapter.R&R :)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Times alone were the times she preferred. It seemed to her that she'd gotten used to isolation, which in a psychologist's way of thinking: It's an issue. But to her, it meant tranquility. Though reality was a far cry from what she really let on. Brennan was secretive person to start with, and over the years, she had mastered the skill very well.

She missed quite…_a lot._

Reality became such a heavy chore for her to deal with. When alone in the darkest of nights in Booth's room…she confused herself with her environment, and over and over again, she dealt with the corresponding fear and anxiety…and insecurity that came along with it.

The day was closing fast, and the night was the least of her worries. Booth wasn't there yet. And even if she didn't talk much to him, she secretly needed him with her. In fact, she wanted to have him solo. He became her only insurance for safety, and every passing moment without him, she felt alone. But the ring he put on Julia put a strain on how she should act around him. Brennan felt that Booth was another part of her old life that was already off-limits and restricted.

Of course, what she thought wasn't true. But she believed in it anyhow.

It had been a long day of emotions and everything. It had been exhausting, and she was physically and emotionally distraught. Brennan set the shower temperature to what she liked best, and undressed slowly in front of the clean, polished mirrors.

_Knock knock… _

She jumped at the abrupt sound, and turned to the door. "Booth?"

_Knock knock…_

Her police-like instincts came to life; she wrapped herself in a white towel and immediately looked for something to guard herself from whatever was behind that door. The razor blade was her only choice…and it couldn't be Booth.

The knob turned back and forth furiously.

Brennan felt her own heart rate pace as she held on tighter to the blade she was holding…

Suddenly, the turning eased down. But the problem wasn't over…whoever it was could be picking the locks, and it won't take longer than three minutes for a professional to unlock it. She felt herself sob from the inside out…and screamed for _Booth…Booth…Booth…_

The next moment, the door jolted open…the woman.

"Violet?"—Brennan guessed, as her fear dominated her completely. The only thoughts that registered in her mind were of…death or certain danger.

She couldn't be so sure about that…first, she never saw Violet before. Second, the woman before her, except for the fact that she was holding a Swiss knife in her hand, was wearing a black, semi-satin bonnet.

"Brennan."—the woman chuckled, as a sharper blade came out from her set.

"Why are you doing this…" She cried, half-begging, but Brennan decided not to die without a fight. "Tell me…"

Even with the cover on his face, Brennan saw her smile underneath. Is this all a game to her? The next thing she knew, Violet was already aiming at her chest. She yelped, but her height and body mass was an advantage over the woman. She struggled with Violet's hand, and held onto it hard enough, that she may have crushed Violet's wrists…

"Ahh, bitch!"

It was a point to Brennan, but Violet also had a hidden strength. They struggled and struggled, and the towel dropped on the floor barely noticed. In some time, Violet pushed her opponent inside the shower cubicle.

The tile was slippery because of the running water, that Brennan slipped and hit the back of her head with the shower knob. She barely had the energy to cry in pain…because the next thing she knew, everything was black...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Back in the Jeffersonian, Angela and Hodgins' offices were never busier. Cam contributed to Hodgins, while Wendell had learned little in the Angelator; hence he stayed most of the time assisting Angela.

It took only half a day to make a face out of Brennan's description. It wasn't too hard, since Brennan said the man had features similar to Booth, she was quite accurate on those things, and Angela trusted her. Though the face didn't match any of the search engines; maybe there was something wrong after all. Could Brennan be lying? It was unlikely, but possible. Booth drove his way to the lab, already wearing his suit, ready to catch the bastard.

"Hodgins…" He called out, jogging.

Hodgins looked up at the sound of him, and hurried to meet him at his door.

"Vincristine, Vinblastine, Morphine, Codeine and Crysophanic acid." He started mumbling, and as usual, Booth was left behind. He groaned, implying his dislike.

Hodgins grinned victoriously. "The third house to where we found Brennan is a perfect match to all these compounds. Herbal garden with rosy periwinkles."

"Damn it." Booth groaned, and the next minute, he was driving back to Virginia. In a flash of lightning, he had organized back-up. The road was rough, but Booth never thought of it as an obstacle. Catching the bad guy was all that mattered at the moment.

"Agent Dandridge, lead the platoon. Head straight to the backdoor as soon as we get there." Booth ordered through the radio.

"Yes sir." Dandridge said back.

Five more minutes, and Booth made his final turn around the corner. The beach had never looked so appealing. He thought there for a moment, nature had its way of swaying with him. As soon as the house on top of a small hill was in sight, he didn't hesitate to speed up and make a quick drift outside the gate. Not thinking of his back-up force, he pulled out his gun from his side, and hurried to the front door. "FBI, open up!"

Soon the other armed men were lined up beside and behind him. After a few moments of eerie silence, Booth decided to crack the door open.

"FBI, show yourself!"—he shouted out of frustration. "—show yourself, I say!"

The interior was nothing Booth thought it'd be. The house was clean, the walls were freshly painted, and the furniture was well arranged and dusted. As he himself checked the area, the other men went upstairs and to the basement. But to his disappointment, all agents called out 'CLEAR'.

"It seems the suspect is not in the area, sir." Dandridge pointed out the obvious.

"Damn it." Booth sighed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It had been three days and a half since Brennan gave her first statement. She didn't say much, and nobody tried to push her over the edge. They couldn't imagine what she'd been through, and Temperance Brennan deserved time, and more time she wished. But the sooner she could point out the man, the sooner they will catch him, and the sooner she'll be safer. Booth couldn't do anything…

She just seemed more distant and distant…with each passing day. He wanted his Bones back, even if it was something selfish to ask for. Brennan needed him, not the other way around.

He cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner, and ate with her, though she wasn't really talking much. The last time she opened up was when she asked about Julia. After that, she only seemed quieter.

Lunch time came again. This time, he brought with him a special vegan dish from his favorite diner.

"Bones?"—he called out as he stepped inside his apartment.

The TV was off, as expected. Brennan didn't watch a lot of television shows. He put down the food on the gray, steel counter and went to his room. She wasn't there either. He was starting to worry, but when he walked near his bathroom, the shower was on.

"Bones, I'm home." He said as he knocked.

No answer. There was barely movement inside.

"Bones, are you in there?"—he asked again.

Nothing.

"Bones? I'm going in if you don't answer me." Now he was getting really worried.

Nothing. Booth counted from one to five, and jammed on his door. The water was left turned on, and it was almost like It was flooding inside. The curtain was closed, but he could see shadows behind it. He felt his heart race at the possibilities that he didn't want to even consider…He ran mindlessly to the shower cubicle, pulled the curtains…

The image made his heart skip a beat. "Bones!"

She lay lifelessly naked on the floor; the walls bore evidence that she hit her head hard with the shower knob. Blood dripped from the back of her skull down her shoulders. "Jesus…Bones…hold on…hold on…" He paced. Booth checked her pulse, and shuddered at the fact that she barely had any.

If she wasn't bleeding, he would be hesitant to put his hands over her, but the situation was too critical to think of that. His arms made their way beneath her warm, pale body and carried her out of the room. He subconsciously wrapped his bath robe around her, and ran to the nearest possible exit.

"Holy shit…what's happening man?"—One teenage guy said. Booth didn't bother answering, but the guy followed him nonetheless. "I'll call 911."

But there was no need for that. Booth himself took Brennan to the hospital before the ambulance could even put a hit on them.

He reached the hospital in no time. He didn't even remember being in the road…but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was to get Brennan to a hospital. The doctors then took her to an OR.

Waiting had been the worst condition he'd been into.

When he was alone, tears were just unstoppable. "Bones…what have I done."

"Booth!"

"Max!"

"Damn that storm in Iceland. I will never go out of the country again." Max growled in displease. Russ jogged after his father, and stopped abruptly, panting. "What happened to Tempe?"

"Max I'm…" He sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm so…"

"Son…" Max put a hand over Booth's shoulder. "You didn't do anything."

Booth nodded. But deep inside, he blamed himself. If only he had been there.

"I was trying to catch the bad guy. I shouldn't have ever left Bones alone."—he mumbled.

Russ was about to react, but the surgeon already came into picture. "Are you the family of Temperance Brennan?"—one young, green eyed woman said. It should've been doctor Temperance Brennan, but it didn't matter, really.

All three men nodded in unison. But it was Max's father instincts that won. "How's my daughter?"

"I'm Doctor July. Fortunately, her injuries were only minor. There's scarring on the surface of her skull, but nothing serious. I'm not a forensic expert, but…I think you should see a psychiatrist. I have a feeling…" Dr. July trailed off, unsure of what to say. "…her wounds might be self-inflicted."

"What?" Russ, Booth and Max gaped.

Booth protested, "No…Bones wouldn't do such thing. You're wrong."

The doctor sighed. "Hmm, you can see her now. She's in the room to the left, 530."

_You're wrong. Bones…wouldn't do that._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

"Tell me again why you didn't find any fingerprints on Brennan's clothes."—Booth half reprimanded. He was too frustrated to think…and actually, he couldn't. Brennan had been unconscious for hours now, and that made him feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Max never left his daughter's bedside along with Russ, and neither did he. Now the Jeffersonian squints that had been in charged with the fingerprints came up with nothing. The scientific explanation was that, the perpetrators modified clothes that do not adsorb fingerprints. The squint before him explained it to him all over again, though in fact, Booth wasn't getting any help.

"Science sucks." He groaned.

"Sir, we're incredibly sorry, but there's just nothing to look at."—Creery, the tall bearded squint said. "—we'll keep looking. We're positive there could be more."

"Please do, Dr. Creery."—Booth said with a slight sigh.

Creery sighed along. He worked at the Jeffersonian for quite some time, and although Brennan didn't personally know him, she was his number one mentor. "Anything for Dr. Brennan."

Booth was certain that Brennan would love the efforts the squints were making for her. She'd always been loved, and admired, though she didn't know that. She thought the other way around…so Booth made a mental note to tell her some time when she wakes up. _Please, wake up Bones._

The squint disappeared into the hallway along with the other squints, and Booth himself settled on a fiber glass bench outside Brennan's room. As much as he wanted to be there when she wakes up, also he had to catch the bastard that did this to his Bones…

Anytime now, Cam will send any DNA clues that could lead to her attacker, and Angela would soon find out video stream from Brennan's security cameras.

"Booth," Max called out from around the corner. "You…you might want to get some sleep son."

"I…I don't think so." Booth shot back. "I…I'm useless. I feel useless. I'm sorry I wasn't there for her."

"Ahh, Booth. You're really stubborn, aren't you?"

He let out a somewhat sarcastic chuckle, at the same time threw his gaze away from Max. "Well yeah…Bones had a lot of patience for me."

"Has,"—Max corrected.

"You can't say that…"

"Tempe…would never stay with you if she didn't trust you. And my daughter—she doesn't trust anyone as much as he trusts you. And for that, I trust you too."

Max thought it sounded like a speech of a father-in-law to a son-in-law, but…sure the situation was acceptable. "You should trust you too."—he added.

A smile crept up to Booth's mouth, and Max smiled along. "Thanks Max,"

Ring, ring—"Angela, what do you got?"

Something in Booth's face told Max that it was something beneficial finally. Brennan's case was crawling slow…that it got everyone so frustrated, especially Booth.

After a few moments, he hung up and got to his feet. "Max, I have to go to the lab. Brennan's attacker was caught on tape. I'll be back in the morning Max."

"Oh, oh yes. I'll tell Tempe."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"It's a woman." Angela pointed out the obvious, exasperated. They didn't see this coming. At all. Booth stood at the distance, watching the video from afar. It was Brennan's attack that he couldn't bear seeing. It was…so much for his gut. "A woman, Booth. Who'd have thought…"

"Yeah, I know."—Booth cut her off, already getting her point.

Angela sighed, as she fast forwarded the video. "This part was around the same time when you came inside your apartment. If it wasn't for you, Brennan could've killed, Booth. You came…a little too late, I must say but…in the contrary, you came just in time."

"I should've never left her alone Ange…" Booth sighed again.

"Enough with that. You saved Brennan."—Angela reassured him. "The FBI forensic team might get fingerprints around your apartment now. She went through your window, so they must look there."

"Yes, they're working on that."

"Did Bren wake up already?"—Angela asked, worry evident in her voice. "—This case it's…the hardest I've worked on."

Booth nodded. "Yeah." Of course it was the hardest. Not a case had been this personal to any of them. It was _way_ too personal… "Bones is still unconscious."

She couldn't help but sigh. Deep down, she was crying a river. Brennan didn't get the justice she deserved and now, another ordeal had come to drain the life out of her. There was one way to help her, and…"I hope she tells us a name when she wakes up, Booth."

He looked up. Brennan had been too distant. He wanted to ask, but wasn't so sure how she' react if he did. "Do you think she knows?"

"Sweets thinks so, you know."—She trailed off. Angela knew Booth too well to know that he had a spot for the young doctor. Like Brennan, he didn't like Psychology much.

"Oh." He sighed. "Do you think Sweets…should…ah…"

There was a glimmer of hope in Booth's eyes, and Angela seized it to the maximum level. "Yeah, absolutely. He's a trained psychologist. He can help."

"Right. I should send Sweets in."

Silence. Both were too caught up with the reality…of everything.

Then it was Angela's turn to speak. "Any minute now, the FBI forensics will send in any information from the crime scene. I've been waiting for progress Booth. We haven't done much lately."

"Yeah, I…I get that." Again, guilt sunk in. He filed a leave for a week, which had slowed down progress even more. "I swear I will kill that woman."—he felt his jaw cringe; He looked up at Angela, and she had that same look in her eyes. "—I can't believe a woman had her in three years. Bones is a good…" Great, amazing. Perfect. "…good, woman."

Angela let on a small nod

"But she sent too many people to jail Booth. And, that's a lot of families we're talking about. You know that, and that's our strongest motive here."

_Seven years_…they caught the bad guys together. But aside from the good part, sure they broke a lot of families along the way. Even those that they had suspected and interrogated. Their lives were strained forever…

"—Yeah." Was all he could muster. If he'd known his and her jobs would all end up to this, he'd had given up a long time ago. As much as he loved being a cop—strong and true—he'd also love to keep his _Bones_ safe. Whatever it would take.

Silence fell, but it was soon replaced by the piercing ringing of Angela's phone. Booth sprung up on his seat, his gut telling him it's the Forensics team from the FBI. Angela crammed her fingers through her side pocket, temper running high as it stubbornly stayed inside. Once the phone managed to get through, she pressed on the answer button and set the call into loudspeaker. "Angela Montenegro,"

"Miss Montenegro, Dr. Sullen from the FB…" The composed voice on the other end of the line blabbed on, and Booth seemed to boil in frustration.

"Straight to the point!—he shouted at the speaker.

Dr. Sullen cleared his voice, his ego struck by Booth's blazing hot bow. "—We found a match. It's of Violet Summink. We sent the files through email, but…"

"But what?" Angela and Booth snapped in chorus.

"—it's…very weird, Miss Montenegro." Both exchanged looks, and Angela hurried to her computer. A document propped up the big screen,-"very weird, I tell you. Please do correct me if I am wrong."

The files appeared, starting with a header of the woman's document that read 'Violet Gilder Summink'. Female, 5''4, Born September 13, 1980…and Angela scrolled lower, and lower…and lower. Then, to the very bottom part, was the stock photograph.

Immediately, Angela felt sick to the stomach and felt her heart skip a beat all at once. "Oh my God."—she gasped in surprise, and her handheld remote dropped to floor, making a screechy metal to metal sound.

Booth shuddered at the image before him. His gut made upward and downward turns, all the while, wanting to crash the monitor in unbearable anger, if not only for Angela's program's sake. "This…" he stammered, his palms clapped against his mouth. "…this can't…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Early morning light started to ease its way into Brennan's room. For once, during the midnight she had woken, but was too groggy and drugged to take a good hold of her surroundings. Short minutes later, she went back to a deep slumber. The warmth of the sun touched her bare skin, and she squirmed a little. Even now, she still hadn't got used to the feel of it. She thought it was very pitiful…

The drugs had worn out completely, and she could already feel the back of her head throb. Curling her lips into a pained expression, immediately a hand brushed over hers. Wrinkled, but comforting—as she described it. Her heart made a familiar jump as she met her father's warm, longing eyes. "Dad?"—she croaked in misbelief.

"Temperance,"—said Max, in such a way that convinced Brennan it was real. "—Honey, you've been down for so…"

Brennan propelled herself from the bed, and her arms flew around Max's neck. Childishly, she sobbed like an eight year old that just met her father. All of Max's efforts to contain his emotions went zero. It wasn't every day that his daughter—the daughter he left, and remained uncertain of him all these years—offered him the warmest embrace he ever had in his life. "Tempe…Tempe…can't…breathe…" he mocked, and immediately, Brennan pulled away.

"Dad…"—Brennan smirked, but it was soon replaced by another cry. Though this time, it was all of pain. Again, Max felt killing a person again. Or two, or whoever bastards did this to his little girl. Panting, Russ jogged inside the room…

"Russ!"

Next thing she knew, Russ was all over her. "I'm sorry Tempe. I'm so…so sorry."

"Don't be." Brennan said against Russ' tight embrace. "Don't be."—she repeated.

Russ pulled away, his hands over his little sister's shoulders. "Dad and I were stranded in this stupid island and…"

"Iceland is awesome."—she cut him off, a smile now present in the corner of her mouth. For that moment—that one blissful moment she felt like Temperance Brennan again.

Max breathed in the smell of what family should be. What a family should've been and they still could be… And Brennan forgot the throbbing of her head for a second…and then she remembered…

"Where's Booth?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_Hey guys! I am so so sorry for the very late update. As I have said, my schedule is crazy but it's not just that. I just had internet in my notebook but I'm all good now! I hope you're still with me though! :) We're close to the end, but…_**

**_Do you still want me to go on? Like, the aftermath of the finale? :) Please let me know what you think! _**


	19. A Little Something

**HELLO THERE! :)**

**Caminna** here. I must say, I got too caught up with school that I sometimes forgot about this story. However, I am _so touched and pleased_ with each and every comment I get, that I won't ever stop updating, for as long as you want to read it.

But as you know, my ending idea left my mind; I am open for suggestions and ideas on what you want to happen next. Please post as many ideas as you want, and I will browse through them, and might also adapt it to the storyline.

_I'm sorry for my inconsistency!_ :( But I promise, after the 'hiatus' (my exams which is next week) I'll work on the nineteenth chapter even more carefully, you know pay attention to every detail and stuff.

I love you so much, guys! You make me very happy, and inspired. God Bless You all!

**(Drop your ideas at the reviews section, or ask it on tumblr : ohyesbones or mention me in Twitter: gleekymcgrey )**


	20. Chapter 19

**OMFG.** It took me forever to write this, and I don't even know if it's really worth the wait. I worked hard on it :) And yep, I considered some of the ideas you guys gave me. Kinda put them all together, and yeaaaaaaah let's see what happens.

And I am deeply sorry for the late (very late) update! Blame it on the site, I guess you could do that. I could have uploaded this one last week but my account wouldn't let me. :( Anyways, I really hope you like it.

Please drop your reviews.

Kinda need motivation and inspiration to get me through. :)

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

The world outside her office moved in such a fast pace, and Booth and herself, stayed terrifyingly stationary on the cold ground. As much as she wanted to shut the program down, her fingers went numb with each attempt. And Booth himself couldn't do anything. Stunned, they stood in front of the enlarged photograph of a woman. A part of her rejoiced, that they finally got the bitch, but the other part…she couldn't understand. _Why? Why Brennan?_

Though she didn't like the woman before her eyes, she didn't expect much of this to happen in reality. It was just…_unlikely._

_Julia Bernard played them_. Played Booth, and most of all; Temperance Brennan. Over Angela's shoulder, was a baffled Booth. Last time she saw like this…she didn't actually see, but Brennan told her; was the night when Hannah refused to marry him. He barely moved a inch, let alone a normal breath.

"Booth,"

He turned, "Ange, I can't…"

He was guilty. It was so greatly reflected in his deep blue eyes that had turned cloudy as he tried to hold back his tears—which Angela understood well. After all, he loved her. Julia was his fiancé and Booth—he loved true. It was devastating, even more to Booth that everything was a lie. That Julia came to their lives, in exchange of Temperance Brennan.

"There must be…a mistake, here." He stammered, abruptly pulling the handheld remote from Angela's grip—and started to scroll up and down the file. "It's a mistake…she can't be…Julia can't be…"

"Booth, calm down…" Angela inched closer, and tried to keep him still. He was strong, and she was so tiny in comparison to him—she didn't succeed. "Booth, I wish we could say that but these files…they came from the FBI. They don't…you don't make mistakes."

By the time reality really sunk into him, tears already pooled his eyes, and he made no attempt into stopping it.

"But Ange it's…"

"I know Booth. It's not right."—she nodded, and swayed with his emotions.

"But she adored Bones…"

"No, she didn't." Angela shot straight, and she regretted it. She wasn't supposed to say that, yes—but Booth needed a reality check. "She always had something against Brennan, Booth. Even in the first months with her, she…" Angela sighed. "She called Brennan a heartless soul. She disrespected Brennan."

"That's not true!"—Booth snapped up, and the next thing Angela knew, he jolted his way out of the building.

"I have to tell Bren."—she muttered under her breath, still in complete shock of the truth.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**THREE DAYS LATER. . . **

He didn't leave her side since Brennan left the hospital. FBI agents secretly guarded the area, cameras attached in corners and ceilings, in an attempt to keep both Booth and Brennan safer. Though there was something that kept on bothering him—he hadn't told her the truth.

It was killing him. The way she looked at him, the way she spoke his name. He felt that he didn't deserve all that.

_"Agent Booth,"—a younger agent spoke, following his trail, while holding a gray folder in his hand. "—this is about Violet Summink, sir. This is everything,"_

_Booth came into a halt, "Yeah, give me that." He hastily ordered, "Thanks Mason."_

_The other man turned his heels, and walked away. Booth felt like burning the file…_

_Julia hadn't called since, and Booth hated to admit, but he loved her still. She was supposed to be his wife, "Damn it." He hissed at himself, torn between truth and lies, Julia and Bones._

_"Agent Booth, can I see you in my office?"_

_Booth jumped at the unexpected approach, and turned to glare at the doctor beside him. "Sweets, I appreciate…"_

_"Cullen's orders, Booth. I am sorry, but this is FBI business."—Sweets compromised as gentle as he could. Last thing he wanted was for the fiery agent to burst._

_He sighed. Of course, FBI business. Without much ado, he followed Sweets into his office. "What exactly does Cullen want me to do here?"_

_Sweets stared at the folder in his hand, mentally reading the title on the top left portion of it 'Violet Summink 49930'._

_"Discuss Dr. Brennan's case,"—he pointed at the file, "I know fragments of it, the most important bits, but we have to dig deeper. Motives, and…"_

_"Yeah, yeah…" He childishly babbled._

_For a moment, he sat still, looking down mindlessly on the compilation of papers in his hand. Slowly, his fingers gripped on it tighter that it started to cripple. And Sweets had to stop it…_

_"Agent Booth, do you need me to read those?"—he cautiously said, taking Booth out of his little world._

_He nodded, and handed the folder to Sweets._

_It only took twenty minutes or so to read everything in the folder… "Born Violet Garner, daughter to Mr. Kent Garner—a poltergeist, and Mrs. Helen Garner—a seamstress. At age 9, she was taken into her aunt's care—a meth distributor. In the year 2006, Kari Summink adopted Violet as her own—Violet Summink—and in the same year, her aunt became involved in a murder that led to the discovery of her meth lab."_

_It was all getting clearer to him now._

_"…you and Dr. Brennan, caused their earnings to flounder. Later that year, Kari Lopez committed suicide, and Violet earned a scholarship at the Anthropology unit in Harvard, and a rich couple, Beth an Ludwig Summink adopted her, and now has a brother—Clay Summink."_

_Clearer and clearer._

_"Both Violet and Clay had undergone legal name changes, Julia Bernard and…" His voice trailed off, "Booth, you sure this is accurate?"_

_Booth grew irritated, "I guess so, Sweets. FBI files, eh."_

_"Clay Summink changed into Chandler Sullivan. FBI golden boy."_

_Both their eyes widened, "Sullivan met Bones a couple of times, at galas, gatherings…is it possible he committed a crime of passion, helping her already enraged sister…"_

_"Yes, it is."—Sweets agreed non-doubtingly… "You weren't motive Booth. Brennan was, and with two, smart people plotting her death, it went exactly as planned,"_

_"I love her, Sweets. Julia…I thought she's…" He now buried his face on his palms, "I thought she's…"_

_"It's normal to think so, Booth. And she could've been." Sweets contorted, "She was good for you. But her motive was unclean. Even caused Dr. Brennan so much harm."_

_Now, he couldn't get any guiltier. So, he wasn't a motive. But he hated himself for doubting his skill to catch Julia—put her behind bars, prosecute her—it twisted his gut._

Brennan clumsily dropped a spoon on the ground, and that brought him back to reality. "I'm sorry," She whispered into thin air, and he nodded in return. How long had his mind been wandering? She was wearing one of his smaller shirts that fell right above her knees again. Her hair mindlessly rested on her shoulder. She had been the pudding-eater lately, a portion of her vegan trait gone with those three years.

"Hey," She greeted briefly, while disappearing behind the open fridge.

"What do you want to have for lunch, Bones?" He asked, for the umpteenth time that day. He and the woman who had been constantly curious, and who deserved the truth had been watching him closely. She knew he was acting weird, and it wasn't helping her in any way.

"Booth, I have to ask you something…"

"Thai, salad, mac & cheese…"

"It isn't about food or anything but…"

He wasn't just paying attention.

"BOOTH!"—she yelled, and he expected that. He sighed deeply, guilty, and…GUILTY. He managed not to cry, because he didn't want to look weak, when in fact, he had to be strong for Bones. She inched closer, concern evident in her glassy eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Bones,"—he nearly fell on his knees. He couldn't stand the sympathy she was showing him, when he thought he deserved it the least.

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you last week, Booth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything that happened in those…I'm…" Now she was crying, "I'm sorry, Booth. But ah—I don't want you to do the same thing to me. I—I don't…feel safe…without you…"

His eyes widened, and an arrow of guilt struck him again. "I trust you,"

"Sshh, stop…stop…I don't deserve this Bones. I caused you…trouble." He sucked out a breath, and looked at a far distance. "It's my entire fault."'

"Tell me the truth."—she said so straight forward, Booth thought she already knew something.

"I'm sorry,"—he mumbled. His palms rested firmly on both her cheeks, and her hands over his, overly open to what he had to say. "I'm sorry."

"Booth, tell me."—another tear fell, another punch to his gut.

His hand crept up her spine, so that she wouldn't run if he told her the truth, "It's Julia, Bones."

Now, she's confused. "It's Julia what?"

Booth sighed, hoping that it would take fewer words for her to understand. He couldn't bear revealing the truth to her, when she deserved it, "It's Julia, who…who had your death framed up. Julia is the woman, Bones…her brother, Clayton Summink, is her assassin."

The look on Brennan's eyes was priceless. A mixture of pain, disbelief, distrust…

_"That can't be true."_—She mumbled. "Are you certain?"—he nodded.

"I'm sorry Bones." His grip went tighter, that they were merely inches apart from each other, "I'm so sorry I failed on keeping you safe…" A tear fell in the corner of his eye, which she affectionately wiped, "I am so sorry for not knowing."

He whimpered… "I'm sorry,"

Her hands made its way through his thick, silky hair…and she was drawn closer, "Stop, Booth. It's not your fault." Drawn closer, and closer, she made the greatest risk she could think of—her lips met his, and for quite some time, he didn't flinch, shocked by her gesture.

Eventually, he returned the kiss—brief moments of pure bliss, before it hit him. He kissed Brennan, he thought more of Julia. It was bad of him to do so, but he couldn't help it.

He pulled away, and left Brennan in the kitchen.

Dumbfounded, she swore she'd never commit herself to that mistake. **EVER AGAIN.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tiptoeing around his flat, she made sure she didn't make a single clumsy sound. Her fingers gripped hard on a piece of paper towel in hand, and placed it rather hurriedly on Booth's coffee table.

**_I have to find my own way. Thank you for everything. _**

**_XTemperanceBrennan_**

She sighed, and grabbed her duffel bag stuffed with a few clothes and other necessities, turned her heel around and left. Where would she go? She didn't know. Without so much extras, she exited his apartment, hoping this would work out for her. She finally know who to target—Julia Bernard. Surely, Brennan thought she could bring her down by herself.

An eye for an eye, and it will be all over.

She could start again. _Start fresh, as they say._

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	21. FINALE Part 1

**_FINALE:_**

Booth couldn't estimate just how much of the time he had slept. Three or four, or six? He definitely lost track. But the glooming sky overhead told him it was already early in the evening. For a moment, he thought of preparing dinner for _Bones_—wait, it almost slipped his mind that something happened.

_Had they kissed, and had he pulled her away from him?_ He gave himself a punch for being such an idiot. Burying his head to his hands, he thought of the many ways he hurt her. Wasn't only that afternoon, had he felt guilty over Julia's doings that caused Brennan so much harm? Why hadn't he thought of that?

And then, it hit him. _Julia_.

His cop mentality kicked in, and his senses told him, that the suspect was on the loose, most probably on her hunt for Brennan.

"Damn it, Booth!" He scolded at himself, and veered away from his bed. Straight to the living room where Brennan's makeshift bed lay neat he went, and felt a familiar knot in his stomach.

She was gone.

"Bones?,"—he called out, a glimmer of hope still burning inside him, though his mind told him nobody else was inside his apartment apart from himself.

Still, his heart took over, and he didn't even try. He scoured the bathroom and the other places she could be, and ended up with nothing. It was pin-drop quiet, only his footsteps and heavy breathing filling the air with unwanted fear.

For a moment, he pretended to be like Brennan. _Logical, rational, and…_ _wait, she could be with Angela! _The thought was so convincing that he hurried to his kitchen lightning fast, and reached for his landline.

He reached for a little address book beside the telephone, and immediately searched Angela's contact number. Once he did, he tapped the digits way too hardly on the number board, and held the device up his ear, hoping for a quick answer.

As if on cue, Angela picked up. "Booth!," even in her voice, there was worry.

He knots on his stomach only went tighter. "Angela, please tell me Bones is with you," he tried to sound calm, but completely failed.

"Booth, no she's not. She was supposed to meet me at the diner two hours ago. I am…really worried about her. You…you know it's…it's not like her to be tardy or anything… and…and…"—she stammered, even with just listening to her voice, Booth could tell she was tearing up—"Booth, I don't want to think of the bad side but…"

"Sshh, calm down, Ange. Are you still at the diner?"

"Y…yes, I figured it's not safe to leave…"

"Good, now do not move. I'll come and get you,"

He slammed the telephone onto the counter, and was on his way to his car, when he noticed a small piece of tissue underneath a small figurine on top of his coffee table. His mind flipped when he recognized the familiar scrawl on the material.

He didn't need to read the content—he exactly knew what it was about. He shoved it to his pocket, and rushed to his car. Brennan was saying goodbye, and he hoped it wasn't for good. Because even hell or high waters won't hinder him from getting another chance with the _woman he loved._

Now, he was certain. Another punch in the gut for only admitting that now.

-BONES-BONES-BONES-

Everything was in a blur. The rhythmic sway of whatever vehicle she was in was nauseating. She couldn't decide if she was being blindfolded, or her eyes were blind, if her feet were tied together, or she was paralyzed. Her mind won't focus. She was drugged, and that was the only thing she could come up.

But as moments went by, she felt the chemicals wear off, and she had never been so ungrateful. She felt burns all over her skin; she wondered how she got them in the first place. She moved an inch, and her muscles clenched so tight, that it hurt. It was like her body was cramping all over—she wondered if death was any painful than that.

Then she could hear a motor running, water splashing—she was in a yacht, or a boat of some kind. She could hear people talking, men and women. She felt them all around her. _Fighting over my fate, perhaps?_

She felt one painful kick on her abdomen, and she couldn't help but let out a pained groan.

"Ahh," One woman said, "Look who's awake,"

"No fuss, Miss Summink. Everything went smooth. The woman didn't even flinch,"—one man said with so much proud, that to Brennan, it was sickening.

"Good job Seamus. Prepare the anchor; our princess here must go down before someone finds out. We don't want that. Right, Clay?"

_Oh my God._ Brennan gasped inwardly. It was then when she realized she was held capture by Julia Bernard. If she heard right, she would be gone like a bubble in a wind…No…_someone will come. I know they will. _

"Eh, Bones get up now," The sound of Julia's voice calling her by the name only Booth was permitted to, made her want to smack her so hard; she'll need a facial reconstruction. "Come on now,"

Before Brennan could compose herself, a pair of hands, strong, but of a female, tugged her upward. Next thing she knew, Julia was waking her up with hard slaps on her cheeks.

Pain became too unbearable, and the next hit really woke her senses. Her eyes flickered open, and her feet regained a little strength, enough for her stand on her own.

Brennan could really see her now, and the vast ocean before her very eyes. On a corner, Clay sat cautiously. And for the first time, she had the chance to really take Julia's appearance in. A few inches shorter, thinner, long hair. Her lips curved in an evil smirk, and her eyes reflected only anger, and revenge. The moment their eyes met, her stomach churned.

"I don't know why you are doing this, Julia."—she cried out, hand on her stomach. It was the only spot that seemed to her from where pain was radiating. "I'll give you all my money. I just want to…"

"Money?" She chuckled, "I don't need anything from you. Well, just your _life, _I guess,"

She backed away, only to be betrayed by her own body. Another sharp laugh came out of Julia's mouth, and with each moment, she felt herself get weaker and weaker.

"Please I…" Brennan pleaded like she had never pleaded before. Death seemed close this time. Too close, she could already smell the foul odor of her own body rotting beyond recognition.

"Shut up!"—She yelled so loud, the old yacht seemed to shake. "Take her to the cabin Clay. I'll let you know when we're ready to go."

Hesitatingly, Clay followed. Brennan realized he grew thinner. Too thin for an FBI agent. She figured Julia had done something to him when he let her go. And so Brennan knew he wasn't going to free her again.

"What had she done to you?" she watched closely, as he looked down on her. "Starved you? Fed you with drugs?"

He let out a grim chuckle, "Both, you know. But drugs are a better compromise for food. It was all because of you, you know. When I let you go,"

Brennan nodded, "I deserved freedom. And I still do,"

"Hmm,"—he held back a laugh—"Not so sure about that. Now get in," He shoved her to an empty, cold box-small room.

In a minute, he was gone. Brennan never thought she'd be back in that same place. Wishing for help she didn't even know would come, while locked up in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm sorry Booth,"—she heard herself apologizing.

-BONES-BONES-BONES-

He couldn't help but notice the cold glares he was getting, once he entered the secured premises of the Jeffersonian. Even Angela had a cold shoulder on him, and Booth knew he deserved it. Damn, he thought he didn't even deserve Brennan, or any of them.

Once on the platform, Cam met them halfway, fear evident in her milky brown eyes. "Booth, what happened?"

"She left the apartment…" he started off, but was immediately barged by Hodgins. His son who was clutched in his arms seemed to understand the situation. Michael kept an innocent pout on his Montenegro lips.

The man had serious concern for Brennan. "And why did she leave?" said Hodgins, more like suspicious other than investigative.

"Jack,"—Angela warned; a hand on her husband's shoulder. But it wasn't so hard for Hodgins to know that his wife felt the same way towards the agent in the room. And Angela knew better.

If it was any possible, Booth melted in guilt. "I know. It's my fault she left. But I will find her. Damn, I'd even take my life so she'd live." Sincerity was the only tone everyone in the room could decipher. "—but I can't do that without you, and your squinty minds."

Some things never change.

Slowly, but surely, the ice was melting away. Everyone seemed to be squinting at the situation in their own ways. For a moment, they were all silent. Booth couldn't help but grow agitated. _What's taking them so long?_ It was Angela who first took a step. "Make this right," She said in a voice he swore he never heard before.

"I will," He replied reassuringly.

"Cut the drama, let's all get started people," Cam broke the awkward silence that was growing once again. "Booth, do you remember anything significant? You know what I mean?"

"This," Booth acted without even thinking it. His instincts were all over the place, and he was grateful. "She wrote this when she left,"

Angela took the tissue paper, and placed it beneath the camera. It was then reflected to the monitor. And it dawned on them. "I don't think this could help us, Booth."

"Do you remember anything else?"—one of them said. His mind was too occupied to know who, but that didn't matter.

He thought deeper, and deeper, his brain hurt. Clothing, apparels, bags, paper, pen…Pen! "If she took one of my lucky bags, we could track her!"

"Wait, lucky pens, you mean…" Angela squinted, completely left out.

"I had those pens from the army that could help us track the other rangers in the field. If she brought my pen along with her, we could track her down. Ange, can you do the tracking?"

Angela let out a proud smirk, and the next second, they were all jammed in her office. "Serial number, please,"—she asked, and Booth immediately typed the digits on the iPad.

"3340-3345fgr67"—he mumbled as he went. "There, go."

Angela worked her magic, tapping away all her tricks. They waited, and it seemed like the longest wait of the day. The app made steady beeps and ticks, as its master browsed and browsed.

"Is it working?" Cam couldn't help but ask.

Angela looked over her shoulder, "Yes, it is." She replied, barely audible. By each second she grew more and more accurate, that the others in the room could make out maps, and streets and water now.

"They are in a low signal area. Probably here," she zoomed in on the ocean. "Retype the numbers Booth,"

Confused, but compliant. Booth did as told, and the next tap Angela made led them to a specific location. Everyone in the room let out a relieved sigh. "Good work, Ange," Booth rewarded, and jotted down the GPS location. _In the middle of the ocean._

"Now go, Booth. It's your turn."—Hodgins led him out. "You stay here, Ange. I'm coming with Booth,"

"Wait!" Angela protested. Both men let out a sigh. She picked up her gadget, and handed it over to Booth. "Take this. I saved the map to Brennan."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Securely locked up, Clay?"—Julia asked. Clay stood lifeless in physique.

He gave a small nod. Mason set up a 200 hundred kilogram anchor, and prepared thick twines on the side. By just looking, Clay knew what they were up to.

"What's the time?" Julia asked again.

"Seven thirty one," Mason replied. "About time, Miss?"

"Ugh, a little longer." Julia smirked. "It's always nice to see the woman suffer,"

Mason protested, "That will give her friends more time in hunting us down,"

"Well," She said calmly, "We make sure they never get to their friend alive, easy as that big boy,"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hi there! So that's part 1 of our ending. Please tell me what you think! :)**

**I wonder if anyone will still read this. It had been a month or so since my last update and I am so sorry for that! College has been really demanding. I have exams today, so wish me luck!**

**I hope you like this chappie :) Review please! Constructive criticisms are so welcome, but flames are a no no. **


	22. FINALE Part II

**The Lonely Track: Final Chapter**

**Hello! I am so sorry for the two-month delay! I know, it's unacceptable but projects and well, exams really ate my time. I had to wait for our semestral break to finally finish and upload this one. **_**Final chapter, everyone! I love you so much for giving me such priceless joy with each review and alert you give. I am so thankful. You're the answers to my prayers, and I am not kidding.**_

**Here it is. I really hope it's worth the wait. **

**One last thing, I hope you'll support my upcoming fanfic/s (still under construction) : Beyond Ice, & Job Well Done. Thank you!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Booth, where are you? _He could hear her cries all over his head, and it did nothing to ease the worry or the guilt that was eating him little by little. _Please, help me. _It was almost impossible to keep a steady look at the vast ocean before him. It was impossible to mind Hodgins' way of manning his bright and shiny yacht. It was impossible to do anything at all.

"According to Angie's device, we're six miles and a half far from Dr. B."—Hodgins mumbled, stepping on the accelerator a little too hardly.

"Booth, I don't blame…"

"Oh no, don't be sorry."—he snapped, "We're going to get Bones. I'll make this right, okay?" Before Hodgins could apologize yet again, his gaze had already turned to his belt where his satellite radio was securely tucked. He tapped a few digits, and held the device close enough to his lips. "Special Agent Seeley Booth, we need back up. GPS location sent to the database. This is emergency; we need back up,"

Five miles, "This is accurate, right?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hodgins turned to him momentarily. "Angie was and never is incompetent. She's accurate for the hell I know, Booth."

"Okay, I just want to make sure. That's all. Are they moving?"

"No, they're not. It's been stationary for fifteen minutes now."—Hodgins supplied.

The longer they were waiting, the tighter the feeling in his chest got. He was one step too close to losing it. But he couldn't do that now; he had lost the right to feel for himself when he let Brennan leave his door. It was his fault—all of it. "She must've been scared, and terrified. Bones doesn't deserve…"

"I know Booth," Hodgins spurted out, neither being sensitive or insensitive. Plainly being factual.

"I must have been there to protect her. Underneath the whole…tough scientist, she has a very fragile inside. She gets all scared, and I promised…to be there and hug her…when she gets scared…"

"Booth, come on…" Hodgins interrupted again, knowing all too well where it was heading; negativity.

"…I let her down. So many times…"

"Well, it will not happen today. Not today, Booth. The whole squint squad trusts you."

Four miles to go, and raindrops started to fall on their backs. Booth didn't need to be a scientist to be able to tell that a storm was coming their way. Nature couldn't possibly do this now. Hodgins was the science guy, and even when the skies broke—he remained calm.

"Nothing to worry about Booth,"—he referred to the pouring rain.

Though Booth's mind never left Brennan, and the danger she was surely in because of his…ex-fiancé. "What? Everything is so messed up!" He found himself yelling to be heard. The rain dragged on and on, and the waves got larger than they normally were. Thunders hovered overhead, making it so much harder to communicate. Damn, even his radio's signal was fluctuating.

"I am worried about everything! Julia was mine, you know? I…didn't…know…she was behind all this right from the very beginning!"

"Booth!"—Hodgins countered.

"I don't know what to do!"

"Booth!..." Hodgins shouted again, this time, poking Booth on the shoulder a little bit, and his gazed locked on the second yacht in sight. "That's them,"—and the gadget beeped in reminder.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_No, they couldn't have drugged me again. I'd die first with overdosing before they'd have to kill me. _The same thoughts came running and running through her mind, like a broken record. She felt her speedy mind melting into nothing. Brennan could barely move a leg from where she was put into. The last thing she wanted to do was overthink of the worse, but she couldn't possibly avoid doing so. With nothing to see, and nothing to feel—she confused herself whether she still had something to fight for, or she was already a wandering soul who needed peace.

_Where are they? _The yacht had been so quiet for so long…she wondered if they have left her with a bomb next to where she was. Or maybe, they were being extremely careful in planning her murder—extremely careful, even her team wouldn't solve it. _No, they'll come. Booth will._

_Will he? _She left his apartment. _Is he even awake by now? Booth could sleep for hours without meaning to…_

_Will I ever…_

Just when she thought she was alone, the small door of the small room opened, letting little rays of sunlight to touch her face. _Too bright,_ she thought.

"You better move fast, princess…" the bigger man said, his actions completely opposing his words as he tugged Brenna upward and forced her to her feet. The drugs were wearing off, and came with it the almost unbearable pain from the burns and the beatings she had.

_Please, no!_

"Wake up, I say!"—he yelled on her face. By instincts, her eyes jolted open, and returned the gesture with the coldest glare anyone has ever seen in a person.

But Mason wasn't a man afraid of glares. He was so much more than that, "Now, there you go. You're awake. You don't want to keep Julia waiting…"

"Seamus, leave her."—her voice came out of nowhere, and Brennan was too pained to care, or to even distinguish where it came from. "Drop her to the floor, and go upstairs."

Mason didn't flinch. He himself had found joy in causing pain to others.

"Well,"—he mumbled under his breath, "Following orders, Dr. Brennan."

Eyes locked on his master, he shoved Brenna to a corner; a little too hard for Brennan's threshold of injury, and ended up fracturing her right shoulder. "Please, stop!"—she cried in pain.

Mason had already gone upstairs; Julia let out a small smirk on the corner of her mouth. "Oh honey, it will all disappear. Just a little more time, alright? We're not in a hurry here, sweetheart."

_This is enough. They're not coming for me. _Her negative was getting into her, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. "Just let me die,"

"Well, that's our certain ending here. Don't worry."—she walked past her, and just when Brennan thought she had gone up deck, she felt the ties behind her loosen up. The smell of death had never been so close. "We're gonna prep you, alright?"

"Just…end me…" _I'm sorry Booth, I couldn't fight, _"Tell Booth I'll always treasure our years together. Tell him _I love him_,"

For a moment, Julia stopped. "Ahh," She let out a fake adoring sigh, and next thing Brennan knew, her hair was tugged back; forced to face Julia. "Isn't that sick? Booth will never…_ever_…hear those words. I'm afraid your words will die with you."

_Bitch. _"Aren't you gonna fight, you pathetic cold fish?"—she dragged on, flooding Brennan's mind with the words she didn't need at the moment. Then, her hands were completely unbound. "You do the walking. But do not even try escaping, sweetheart. Well, you'll just end up drowning anyway."

_What would Booth want me to do? Would he want me to fight? Yes…he would. If he's out there trying to save me…I should try and save me too. Wait, how I…the pen can__**!**_Her mind was at its best for one second, as she thought back to the pen jammed somewhere in her pants.

"Hurry, bitch! The world isn't yours to own."—Julia shoved her up the wooden staircase, as Brennan herself fakingly took a grasp on her abdomen, and down her thighs, hoping for the one way of surviving.

_A little longer. Finally, she felt an elongated material, and didn't waste any more time grabbing it out through the fabric of her pants. _"Julia!"—she yelled, and aimed at Julia's chest. However, she missed a little, and ended up stabbing her shoulder. Thank God it was a c3 pen, sharper and more weapon-ly. Brennan's hands made its way from the upper shoulder down the elbow. _It wouldn't kill her, but it's gonna sting. _The moment she pulled the weapon from the flesh, she immediately dropped to the bottom of the stairs, yet again aggravating her bruises and other injuries.

"What the hell!"—it was like hell came to see her. Julia's voice echoed all throughout the vehicle.

Seconds later, the two men who were guarding up the deck came running to their boss's rescue. "Julia!"—Clay gaped. The pen had done more damage than Brennan had imagined. _What were in Booth's stuffs?_

Mason came to Julia's aide, "Do whatever you want to do with her Clay. Anything, but do not kill her. Not yet,"

Clay did as told as motionless as a man could be. One second he was standing over Brennan, the next—he was dragging her up the stairs.

"My friends will come."—Brennan said, more to herself, than to Clay. "Booth will come."

"Shut up,"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hodgins put the vehicle into a stop the moment they got near. His conspiracy theorist thinking was so on, that he spent the next few seconds theorizing about their opponents. It was only when he turned, when he realized Booth was no longer beside him.

"Booth, man! aren't we going to wait for back up?"

"Back up?" Booth surfaced out or nowhere, his gun holster already loaded with weapons. "Bones would really appreciate if we don't, Hodgins."

He made a good point.

"Just wait here and mind the back up. You shouldn't come with me in there. Too much trouble,"—Booth bade, literally mumbling the words out of his mouth.

Hodgins left the wheel, and offered a hand by looking for a rubber boat, or anything of the like. Except that, he couldn't find out. Neither could Booth. "I am having doubts with this FBI yacht, Booth."

For the first time in a long time, Booth did the math for himself. Over four hundred feet deep water, and who knows if it weren't shark infested? _No, no. I'll get to Bones, in whatever way I can. _And the only option he had…

"Booth!"—Splash!

_Meanwhile…_

"So Julia literally said, 'anything' right?" The coldness of his voice filled Brennan's ears. "Shall we get started, Dr. Brennan?"

_Please, don't…please. _Clay administered yet another round of drugs into her system, and in an instant, everything was a blur. A few more seconds—she wondered why she hadn't passed out yet. "That should do it,"

"Booth,"—she whimpered.

Clay only let out a chuckle. It may have been softer in reality, but to her it sounded off like a thousand times louder. In no second, Clay was all over her. She felt his hands all over her skin; she confused herself if there was someone else with them. "Booth,"—she cried out.

"You did a great job with recovery, honey. Skin's all good and…you know…sexy." He was merely inches away from her face; his hot, and grisly breath making Brennan sick to the stomach. His mind screamed 'Go away' but her body couldn't cooperate.

"Oh wow, nice earrings,"—his lips trailed the skin of her ears, just pleasuring himself while she suffered. She might as well wish he'd ended her. Last thing she needed was a molester on her deathbed. "Oh, you smell g…"

**Trigger clicking. **"Step away from her."

Without even looking up, Brennan knew it was _him. _She inwardly let out a deep breath she had been holding for too long. He was dripping wet—_did he swim all his way here?_

"Clayton Sullivan, Get. Away. From. Her."

The drugged man wouldn't give without a fight—and it left Booth without any choice but to take the man down. So when Clay reached for his side-pocket for whatever weapon he had, Booth took a shot—and the next second, _Clay was lifeless. _It was the least of Booth's concerns. The moment Clay dropped to the floor, so did Brennan. Adrenaline rush as what science called it—he made it to her too fast for lightning to beat.

"Bones, stay with me," he placed her on his lap, _God; she became so weak, _and shrugged the strands of hair that stuck to her face. The fresh burns and bruises looked all too real, but could have been prevented if he had been more careful… "Bones, I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"Booth,"—with her voice fluctuating, her words came out as a weak whisper. "They're out there…she's…out there…"

"I know. Don't be scared. I got you, baby." He whispered into her ears, and with all his might, carried Brennan in his arms—all the while keeping his sixth sense open.

To Brennan it was all on and off—all she knew was Booth got her. But how'd they beat two other people; that her mind couldn't process.

**Trigger clicking. **"Drop her Seeley, or I'll shoot her. Your pick, alright."

In a matter of seconds, she emerged into sight from a much darker part of the rustic yacht.

_Julia. For a second, their minds met, and their subconscious constantly shifted defensively. _

"Julia,"—he sighed. "What did Bones do to deserve all this?"

"Oh Seeley,"—she said in a voice that he never heard from her before. Just how much did she hide from him? "This is purely Dr. Brennan and I's business."

"Game's over,"—Booth reminded her, his grip on the love of his life made even tighter and more secure. He could hear her whisper into thin air, and all he understood was, 'don't let me down'.

"Booth,"—she reached for the corner of his cheek, "Don't try and save me if your life…is at risk. I'm already gone…"

**Shot. Footsteps escaping. **Instinctively, Booth ducked, and guarded himself and Brennan behind a steel divider. He went for what he knew was right. Laid Brennan on the cold floor, and as much as he never wanted to leave her again, he came out of his safety place. And for once, even without her wishes for it, he left a gun safely beneath her back. Anytime the drug will wear off, and she'd be grateful for the present.

Ducking all the way, he went for whatever direction he thought Julia went to. Just in time—the backup came. Straight to a dark, decent cabin he went and hoped for the slightest sign of life that could be Julia, or the other man that she was with.

Carefully, he sneaked in…

"You know your girlfriend stabbed me with a pen."—she kept showing up everywhere.

His senses heightened, he turned and pointed his gun at the woman by the door. "The bitch doesn't know what it's like to have your life ruined. She has it all…"

"You have no idea."—Booth shot back, not adjusting the trajectory of his gun. This was actually aimed at her chest "I hope you don't mind if I shoot your heart; you don't have any, anyway,"

"Nice play on words,"—**trigger**—"I have to end you. That'll be my accomplishment. They got Mason, and I suppose you killed my brother. Your lady friend's going to survive so…"

"Not if I end you first," Booth replied. With all the courage he built up inside him, he pulled the trigger—and closed his eyes as tightly as they would go. But wait…_no shot. _His gun didn't work…

He repeated the process—again and again. As fast as he could, he reached for another weapon…all the same. _I'll be damned._

It was Julia's turn to let out an evil cackle. "Okay Seeley. My turn now?"

"I'm in love with Bones."—he said out loud.

But for a fugitive like Julia,-it barely moved her heart. Let alone looked at Booth with another seed of sympathy. A smile spread across her mouth, and…**shot.**

Only, Julia had frozen and blood started to pool around her light blue top—and Booth was pretty much alive. He believed it was a miracle—until she dropped to the ground, and a very unstable and shaky Brennan came to picture.

"Bones!"—he exclaimed, running towards her as fast as he could. The moment his hands got a grip on her arm, she was out again. "I knew you'd come, Bones. _I knew_,"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hospital, waiting lobby, worried people…it was all too familiar.

Yet again, three hours became the longest waiting they had in their lives. It wasn't a surprise how so instantly the people who were closest to Brennan filled the room. First came Angela with her children, then Cam, then the no-squinterns Wendell, Fisher, Arastoo, and Daisy. It wouldn't be denied that Brennan had been hard on them, but _look at how they turned out? _The last to enter were Sweets and Booth…_from evaluation. _Later, Brennan's father, Max and Russ came to picture.

Out of the blue, a doctor in heavy OR clothing emerged from the glass doors.

They all stood and gathered around in cue.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?"—the doctor awkwardly called.

"My daughter, yes."—Max raised a hand. "How is she?"

"Alright,"—he scoffed—"The extent of Dr. Brennan's injuries are severe, but nothing internal. She suffered from a dislocated shoulder, a couple of second degree burns, and bruises. That's the least of our worries; she's pumped full of drugs, but we took care of it. In an hour or so, she'll be free of the chemicals, and until then you can't see her…"

"Is she going to be in a lot of pain?"—Angela asked, tears already welling up her eyes.

The good doctor sighed, "Yes. The drugs that were pumped into her system, some of it anesthetic; the moment it wears off, she'll feel the pain the injuries caused. But, in a few weeks' time, she'll be good as new. Nothing to worry about."

The crowd exhaled in relief.

"Thank you, doc."—Booth nodded, before dozing off out of the room.

"A nurse will come and notify you when she's ready for visit."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

…**continuation in the next chapter. All fluff, so I thought it's best to not put them in the same chapter. Thank you, guys. Let me know what'cha think **


	23. FLUFF

**Thank you, all. Last chapter of The Lonely Track. I hope I was worth your time. Goodluck ya'll. :) One more person to thank:**

**My grandma, who taught me how to read at the age of three. My love for writing; I owe it all to you. I love you.**

**Thank you alexindigo for the PMs. :)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_The skies were floating high above;_ No—she was floating high above. A sense of relief and peace flooded her mind and body. She could still feel the tidbits of pain from her injuries, but she never felt any _better. Was it because, I'm saved and safe? That's just…very psychology. _She couldn't remember the last time she ate or drank something, and she wondered how she could still be alive.

All along, she felt weight upon her hand. Sometimes on the left, sometimes on the right. It had only been seventeen hours and a half, though she felt like she had been asleep for a very, very long time.

"Hmm,"—she groaned, slowly opening her eyes, and adjusting to the bright lighting of the room.

The unknown weight shifted, "Hey, you're awake."

Her mind worked much faster than it did two days ago, and she was grateful. The moment she heard the voice, it immediately rang a bell inside her. More like, a thousand bells. Turning to her side, she met the brown eyes of the man she'd hoped to see more than anyone. He was smiling, from ear to ear; she thought he had never been so happy. The weight that had been there the whole time was-Seeley Booth.

"Hey,"—her voice was a lot better, too.

"Hello Bones,"—he took her hand again. He didn't seem to have had enough of it. "It's all over now."

_What a relief, _she thought. "Yes, it is."

"I'm glad you fought,"—he whispered into the thin air—"You're the strongest person that I have ever known. Do you know that?"

She smirked, "I'm aware,"—**sigh**—"I think I want to start over. If you know what I mean,"

Booth nodded almost instantly. "I get it,"

She objected. He missed their bickers more than anything in the world. "I don't think you're getting my point."

He grinned, "Bones, I know what you…"

"What I'm trying to say is…"—she cut him off, a finger placed gently on his smiley lips. "…I want to start over. I…don't want to have any regrets again, or anything…I'm ahh…this whole situation. Being apart from you for three years—you're the only person that I dreamt of during those years. Well, not all the time but—most of the time…and it made me realize things…I learned to see things the way you do…"—she slurred, and stuttered. _It was history—the man who made Dr. Temperance Brennan stutter._

His smile only went wider. "Keep going,"—he encouraged. The next words that came out of her mouth were the words he kept praying for.

"I want to build a life, with _you._"—she went on, and paused for his reaction.

Moments passed, and he just stared—all smiles, heart rate rising—while she stared back, hopeful.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Dr. Temperance Brennan?"—he asked, with a straight face.

She froze for a little while, but the moment it all sank in; she gave him the sweetest smile in the world. "I guess I am, Special Agent Seeley Booth. Do you accept my proposal?"

"My pleasure,"

_Engaged. _He got to his feet, and welcomed himself onto his partner's—_life partner's—_wide bed. "I love you,"—he said, eyes locked on hers. That moment, lying down with her, he knew…it was _real. As real as real could be. _His hand made its way to her pristine cheek—next thing they knew, their lips were on each other's. _That's what you call love._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**6 years later…**

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day, Little Mimi wants to play,"—the nursery rhyme played over and over his head, but not one time he got tired of singing it to his five year old daughter—_Miriam Angela Booth._ And each time, she grunted at how she disliked the nickname he gave her.

"Daaaaaad, it's not Mimi. I really like Sam."—she could be so persuasive and straight forward at times. A trait she got from her mother—no question.

Booth chuckled, "Well, you're my little girl Mimi. I like that,"

"You're just teasing me,"—she pouted, and her piercing blue eyes stabbed him through and through. She had so much from her mom. Everything screamed of 'Bones'. "I want Sam. I think it's cool."

"You know it's a very common name, sweetheart. It's everywhere."—he emphasized his stand on the argument he was certain to lose, "The new night watch in mommy's lab is named Sam."

"I don't care,"—here comes the stubborn streak..—"I like Sam, daddy. I really do."

"Well, I might call you 'Sam' if…"—he played a little more…-"you hug and kiss daddy so tight, that I won't be able to breathe,"

She sat still on his lap. "But I'd rather you call me Mimi than not have you breathing, dad."

_The too-literal streak, she got from her mother too. _Booth smirked, and playfully rolled to his side so his daughter was partially beneath. "You are really your mother's daughter, Mimi Booth."

"Of course she is,"—seven fifteen, just in time for dinner. Brennan entered their home with yet another artifact from the Jeffersonian. She took the rejects home; she knew how much Mimi loved those. Once he asked if they were free of chemicals, and she only replied with a small smile, and a small dialogue, 'Hodgins took care of it', and that was enough for him to know.

"Mommy!"—she jumped off of her father, and went straight to the arms of her waiting mother. "One more artifact for our collection?"

"You bet, Mimi."

"Mom, I don't like to be called Mimi."—she used her ever effective pout, another moment to remind Brennan of their likeness. Blue eyes, beautiful nose, curly brown hair, pale white skin…all she got from Booth was her people skills. And that makes them just even. But Brennan promised, her daughter wouldn't have to go through what she had. _She's gonna have a much better life. _

"Why not?"—she turned his gaze to Booth, only earning a small smirk from her husband.

"The girls in my school will make fun of me,"—she reasoned.

Brennan nodded, completely getting the fear inside his little girl, and thought about compromise. "How about, your nickname stays between you and me, and daddy? How's that?,"

"Okay,"—with a mind that worked a whole lot faster than an average girl, she agreed immediately.

"That's great!" Booth explained. Some things, he'd never know about girls like his wife and daughter. _Logic always worked. _"How about you get your papers and show them to mommy? Mimi had all her exams perfect."

"Yes, yes! Our teacher made me stand in front of class,"—she squealed in delight, and ran out of sight.

Both Booth and Brennan were left in the living room laughing.

"Hey Bones. How did your day went?"—it was his wife's turn to be treated with a dose of Seeley Booth.

"Paper work and I joined the authentication team for four hundred year old bones that came in today. It was exciting, and relaxing."—she was beaming with joy.

"How could possibly solving an ancient puzzle be relaxing?"—he grinned, as she made her way to his side. Slowly, her hands made its way around him.

"I do my own recreation as you do yours."—she said in a light whisper.

"Yeah, right."—he chuckled, "Bones, are you happy?"

"I told you. Bones makes me happy. And I had a very fulfilling day today."

"I mean,"—he ran a finger across her face, brushing a few strands that got in the way of her beautiful blue eyes. "…are you happy with what we are now? Nine years ago, I didn't see this coming."

"Booth,"—she straightened, and leaned close on to him. "I have never been happier. I love you. And our daughter's the best thing that has ever happened to me. _I have never been happier. _**I knew it was you**."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
